HTLP 101one shots
by XKittyMasterX
Summary: Small shorts of "How to like Pokemon 101"...It's in the title... (mostly cute fluffiness that will give you a sweet tooth!)
1. Who's fault is this?

**ONE SHOT CUTENESS!**

 **Okay I know I should be posting on HTLP 101, but I really miss the gang! Yuri, and Luca haven't gotten as much screen-time as Haku. So this will be it.**

 **All my one-shots for this story will be posted here, mostly because it always annoys me when someone else puts one-shots into their stories...**

 **Any-who! Here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Kunie: Hurry up and do the disclaimer fox!**

 **Rune: Okay! Okay! Chill! K.M. does not own Pokemon. Cover art base belongs to Kije999 in Deviantart, enjoy the show~  
**

* * *

"No... Kunie. Say it with me, it's only two syllables... KOO-NEE" the small black haired girl stretched the word out.

 _"Momma..."_

"Kunie..."

 _"Momma!"_

"Koo...nee..."

 _"MOMMA!"_

"No...stop shouting, it's not making it any better, it's Kunie..."

 _"MOMMA!"_

"You know what forget it... just call me Momma..."

The black-haired girl threw her hands of in defeat and stood up from the floor, she dusted her pants of, "I rid my hands of this affair." She said as she sneered at the fox, she was half joking on the matter, but the fox seemed to not notice or care, he only got closer to her leg, rubbing his head on it.

Giant blue eyes stared at her in wonder, gazing at her in admiration, his ears flicking to hear what she said, his smoky colored tail swishing behind him, a wide grin on his face. But the little girl just couldn't look at him the way he was looking at her, it only made her narrow her eyes hatefully, she still didn't understand why he was so attached to someone who clearly hated him.

Her daddy had said it was because he had imprinted on her.

She had looked it up.

It meant he thought she was his mommy.

Kids weren't mommies.

The closest they got to being mommies was playing "house", where inevitably one of the girls playing would get the lucky role of mother.

She was a kid, but she hated playing "house" with a passion.

Which made him thinking she was his mommy ten times worse.

Forget it, she thought to herself, walking out the door determinedly, she was going to go play outside to cool her head, mommy said whenever she got mad at someone, not to say anything and to just walk away, do something that calmed her, which in her case was kick a ball very violently into a net. And that was okay with her, she calmed down, no one got hurt, and she didn't get sent to her room for punching a kid. Everyone wins.

Though it seemed the devilish fox didn't get the memo

Thinking he was being cute, and playful he had jumped at her, now if he had jumped her normally she would have gotten irritated with him before pulling him off her, and telling him to walk, but since he had done it at the top of the stairs... maybe her anger wasn't as misguided as her mommy thought, now not only did she have a big bump on her head, she couldn't go outside because mommy didn't want her getting too hurt.

She wasn't a doll! She could go a day without getting injured, though the fox seemed to have made that his goal.

It made her vexing hate grow...

 _"Sorry."_

The apology was sincere, so Kunie's anger softened a little.

But being sent to her room for hitting the fox still made her angry, he started it!

"Yeah whatever..." she grumbled from her bed, she had wanted to see Yuri, Luca, and Haku too! She needed to know if they had seen her bag.

She jumped when the fox jumped on her lap, he gently licked at her forehead, where there was a large sized purple bump growing steadily.

It didn't hurt as much as her pride.

But still!

"What are you doing?" she asked in disgust as she wiped the saliva from her forehead, "Ew!" she whined.

 _"Now it's all better Kunie."_ the small black fox said quickly, Kunie stared at him, his wide eyes sincerely apologizing.

Slowly what he said settled in.

"AHA! So you did know my name! You were just pretending not to!" Kunie stood, and pointed at him accusingly, she couldn't believe she had been there for _two hours_ , trying to convince him to call her Kunie, only for him to have been playing her the whole time.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 _"AHH! WAIT! SORRY! SORRY! WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"_

"TRY TO RUN ALL YOU WANT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

 _"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

"AND I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU!"

Hana sighed as she heard her daughter shouting from the second floor, sounds of running footsteps thundering from above, "I'm starting to think this was a _really_ stupid idea..." she muttered, hoping that maybe things would quiet down in a few minutes.

* * *

"Huh...I feel like this is all my fault..."

"Maybe it's because it _is_ Kyo..."

"...Nah..."

"What do you mean 'Nah...'?"

"It can't be my fault."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm too awesome for that..."

"You brought the egg in the first place Kyo..."

"Totally not my fault."

"Yes! It is!"

"You're just jealous Hana!"

"of what?!"

"That I found a super rare Pokemon!"

"..."

"..."

"You're and idiot..."

"So mean!"

"Can you two shut up! I can't sleep like this!" The two looked to find Kunie at the door glaring venomously at them.

"You're just jealous Kunie."

"of what?!"

"That we sleep in a room Pokemon free..."

"I hate you..."

"Love you too Kunie~"

The door closed with a slam.

"She's so Tsundere."

"Yep. Definitely Tsundere."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **I probably forgot to tell you but Hana is Kunie's mom, and Kyo is her dad, I realized I never actually gave the names out in the other fic, so I decided to put them here, not important, but just if anyone wanted to know.**

 **I'll admit, I kinda miss how Rune would totally adore Kunie. Oh well, he had to grow up at some point.**

 **I'm sorry I've been gone so long, and I haven't been working on HTLP 101, but first I got sick, then my cousin recently got married, so I had to go to that, and then I got lazy, then I got sick _(again...)_ , and I still am sick, so I've felt absolutely miserable...**

 **I've been getting sick too often...It's annoying...**

 **Anyway tell me what you thought of this small short piece, companion to HTLP 101, and if you have any requests feel free to ask.**

 **PLEZ REVIEW!**

 **Till next time kitties~**


	2. Sibling hug!

**K.M:**

 **And we're back to the wonderful fantastical filled world of One-shots!**

 **Please clap...**

 **Anyway this is probably gonna be a bit dramatic, but it's all good, cheesy stuff you kitties for some reason love...**

 **Oh well...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Kunie, and the gang.**

* * *

POV: Haku

I stared sadly as I watched the plane leave the airport, Luca, and even Yuri were both quiet next to me. Kunie was moving away, already on the plane, ready to leave.

If I was willing to say something about it I would have begged her not to go. She was so much like my little sister Mao, and now she was leaving, just like Mao. But I didn't want her to go, if I had a say in anything she'd stay in Sinnoh with me, and the gang forever. When I first met her I never thought I would get attached to her, she was skilled at soccer, had a sarcastic attitude, and lived with a creature she didn't like, I didn't think I'd have a soft spot for her, after Mao died years ago I had never managed to recover, Luca, and Yuri had been the only people I had even been willing to talk to, it had been too hard not to hate the world for taking her from me.

So I played soccer, I had never liked soccer, I had hated sports, I hated exercise, if I was given a choice I'd stay in my room watching TV all day, but Mao had loved it, she lived for it, so I played soccer.

And then this little black haired girl had jumped into our field, and had kept up with us as we played. I didn't think it was possible, she was so small, but she had ran just as fast as we had, kicked harder than we had, and even guarded better than Luca had.

She was younger than I thought.

And then a small fox Pokemon had chased her right out of the field, I realized she left her bag, and took it with me, wanting to give it back next time, but I kept forgetting, again, and again, every day, after school, we'd all meet up in that place, and every time I saw her I forgot the bag completely, and we just played, all day, I grew to love soccer, I grew to enjoy kicking that ball around with the little girl that looked so much like my little Mao, if I tried hard enough I could imagine it was just us two again, Mao threatening me to play with her, and me relenting because she was just too adorable, though her threats true.

But then I'd blink, and I realized it wasn't Mao, it was Kunie.

My Kunie, my new little sister, not Mao's replacement, Kunie was her own person.

Like I said, I never thought I'd get attached to the kid.

And I realized I wanted to teach her to love them just as much as she taught me to love soccer.

I wanted to teach her to love Pokemon.

So after she left I went to the library, and I read, and read, and read, I took hundreds of books with me, I told my parent's I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, I went to Prof. Rowan and got myself a Chimchar, and we trained, and trained, and trained, I took care of Chimchar, he was funny, always finding a new way to make me laugh, it sometimes reminded me how often it was Kunie, and Luca, making fun of Yuri what made me laugh. I decided to name him, Ace, I grew attached to the small fire monkey, I never left far from town, I didn't want to, I would just go to the patches of grass outside, and train there, it wasn't until a few weeks later that Luca found out, I asked him not to tell Yuri.

We all knew Kunie hated anything having to do with Pokemon.

Thankfully Luca reluctantly agreed, as long as I promised to tell her.

Then Yuri met Jennifer Elizabeth Hawthorn.

She was his polar opposite, while he was loud, and adventurous, she was quiet, and shy, he liked sports, she liked drawing.

But somehow they found common ground, they both liked the chirps of bird Pokemon in the morning, they both liked the dewdrops after rain, they both liked hiking, they both liked their chocolate creamy, they both loved the movie "Diamond and Lucario", and they both were head over heels.

Me, and Luca had instantly taken to teasing him, though Luca was more cooing about it than I was.

It surprised me a little that Yuri landed a girl before Luca or me, considering Luca had like hundreds of fan-girls, secret admirers, and girls that just obsessively crushed on him.

Jen was nice, I guess, I mean, I hadn't known her that long, I only learned about her recently, but so far she was okay, and Yuri seemed to really like her, which I guess was a bonus, he drilled at me not to scare her off with what he said was close to the "Bat-glare".

Luca was a bit depressed after Kunie left, but he started working twice as hard for college.

We all still played soccer, just not as much as we used to, which made me a little sad, it was sort of our thing, but now we only played every couple of weeks, instead of everyday like we used to. Ace did his best in cheering me up.

Then Luca had the grand idea of sending Kunie a note, and tickets to get her over here, I at first thought of just sending her an Email, but Luca was adamant on a note, he had given me that look, I knew he wanted me to tell Kunie, and I did, I wrote a long letter, longer than Luca's, and Yuri's, in the end it was almost a scrambled mess, but I didn't stop writing, I wrote about everything that had happened while she was gone, how everyone was doing so far, how much I had missed her, and how I wished I had told her everything from the beginning instead of hiding it, I wrote to her about how I wish I could have shown her how great Pokemon were, how much I wanted to teach her Pokemon battling, grooming, everything, I had written so much that by the time I stopped writing my hand was practically numb.

We had painted a soccer ball in ridiculous colors, I had tried going for the original black and white, but Yuri started painting rainbows in his corner, and Luca was doing swirls and designs, I could only shake my head. When we finished painting and had sprayed the freeze spray, it looked like the circus, and the balloon-paint-war we had last year had a baby, a really ugly baby.

But Yuri being Yuri said it was perfect, and sent it along with the letters, and the tickets.

We got a response a couple of weeks later, she wrote about how she missed us, and there wasn't anyone her age that liked to play soccer, I was a little sad to hear that. But then she wrote that even if Unova was the home-region of the devil, it was still pretty cool, and had it's upsides, her house was huge, and her room was three times the size of her old one, she even had a roof that opened up, which she said was wicked awesome, she told us about how Zorua still played tricks on them, which was beyond annoying when she needed to get her homework done, and how she met three kids who were beyond adorable, and reminded her of three chibi-selves of us. Not once in her note did it say anything about me being a Pokemon trainer, in fact she acted as if half the note I wrote wasn't even there, she told us she was excited about the tickets and couldn't wait to see us, and that she loved the soccer ball we made for her, she even sent us her old lucky string bracelet that she always kept around her wrist, telling us it couldn't possibly be lucky if she had Zorua while wearing it, but since we were all drama-lovers that she would give it to us to keep "till she came back", she even joked about how I was right, and she couldn't understand half the note, and that we wrote like animals.

Even then with all the things it said in her note, not once did she bring up the rest of my letter.

I spent a whole week worrying over it, though I didn't let Yuri, or Luca know. When we went to the airport to pick her family up I brought Ace, for some really stupid reason, I guess it was to prove to her what I meant in my note, when I saw her I could feel sweat running down my face.

She had grown taller since I'd seen her, and everything about her seemed different, before she seemed more emotionless, now she seemed...aloof...

Her long waist-length hair was tied in a high ponytail, she wore a black baggy hoodie, and skinny jeans, with boots, she had a couple of bruises on her, and her face had a couple of bandages, I could see she was walking with a small limp too, her face constantly looking pained, but when she saw us her face completely changed, I had never seen her smile so wide. I had only seen her unfocused eyes light up like that when she was excited for a game.

I could only stare at her in worry, what had happened to her? Why was she so injured? She hadn't been getting into any fights, had she?

Despite her limp she ran to Luca and hugged him tight as he swung her around. When he put her down she gave him a teasing smirk, "Have you been fending off those fan-girls?" she teased, her smirk growing when he laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head, a habit I guess he got from Kunie.

"Not as well as you and the others." he admitted with a small shrug.

Mr., and Mrs. Nagako both said hi to Luca, but I didn't notice as I looked at the small Pokemon at Kunie's feet. My eyebrows rose when I saw five glowing stones floating around him, I had no idea what they were, but they looked table-flipping awesome... but...he also looked tired, I turned back to Kunie, who was staring at her parents with a soft look as they said hi to Yuri, I turned to look at them and I realized they had changed too, when I had met them they had been such a happy cheery family, now they both had thick bags under their eyes, and small wrinkles on the side of their faces, they looked tired, and her dad...he looked so serious, I had remembered him being a funny, joking man that never seemed to take anything seriously, but here he was shacking my hand with a gruff look on his face.

What had happened to everyone?

"Hey what about us! We need our dose of Kunie love too!" Yuri complained. Kunie stared at us and I could see the small flash of a smirk on her face before she pretended to look confused. Staring at us as if she only noticed us just now.

"Do I know you?"

I could feel Yuri fume beside me, but I could feel the grin creeping up on my face, I missed this, a lot.

"Gah! You're so mean! You brat!" he grabbed her, and ruffled her hair roughly, trying to mess it up as much as he could. When he finished he pulled away, and leaned back with a smug look, Kunie growled at him, but I'd say it was more cute than intimidating, "Whoa careful Kunie, or you're gonna start sounding like a Pokemon." Luca teased, smirking widely, Kunie pulled her foot back and swung it forward roughly, the smiled on my face grew as I we all watched Yuri yelp in pain and hop around holding his foot, Luca laughed, and I couldn't help the snickers at the sight, Kunie was three feet shorter than him, and he still found a way to get beat up by her.

Then she turned to me, and I instantly stopped. She gave me an analytic look, seeming to look relieved. I looked away, holding my breath, I didn't know what to expect, maybe for her to run at me happily like she had done to Luca, or maybe joke around like she had done for Yuri, but...that just didn't seem something for us, it didn't seem like something we'd do, it wasn't us.

"Are you gonna give me a hug or not? You didn't when I left and I'm not gonna lie, it made me feel like you didn't love me at all." My eyes widened and I looked at her.

That...that was us...it was something only we would do...

I could only stare as she walked to me and hugged me tightly, I sighed, letting in the breath I had held.

Maybe she didn't hate me like I thought, I put my hands on the back of her head.

She grew a little, but she was still ridiculously short.

But even then I smiled, it seemed right, it seemed us.

"Man...just when I grew an inch, you guys just had to go, and grow two." I heard her mumble into my stomach, I chuckled, and pulled her away to look her in the eye.

"I...missed you."

She stared at me before rolling her eyes, "You people are so dramatic all the time," she pulled away, and shoved her hands in her pocket with a huff.

I stared at her in amusement, "what happened to you?" I tried keeping my tone light as I motioned to her bruises.

"Oh, that's a whole 'nother story, you would not believe the things those people put me through, like seriously, anyway thanks for the soccer ball, it looked weird by the way." I tried to ignore the way she changed the subject, it didn't matter, what mattered was that she was here, and I was gonna enjoy the small time we had.

So instead I went along with it.

"Yeah. That was all the idiot's fault, by the way he has a girlfriend and we need your help to test her."

"I _don't_ have a girlfriend! And you _don't_ need to test her!"

"No, but we certainly want to." Luca jumped in with a devilish smirk if I've ever seen one.

Yuri could only groan in despair.

I looked at her parents, they were in each others arms, smiling at the scene of all four of us joking around.

I looked at Kunie who was looking at me, she smiled, I smiled back.

So maybe we weren't the same people we used to be, maybe that wasn't so bad...

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **TOO MUCH CHEESINESS! I hope you liked it, but I ALSO hope you all know I was drowning in the cheese as I was writing this, I was like "wait no...that's wrong, wait now I have to change that, no that doesn't sound right, wait, is that what he said?", and then there was cheese and sparkles exploding everywhere...it was scary...**

 **I literally wrote this all right away because I was like "I've been neglecting these poor kitties, I need to post more...! With the power of youthfulness!"**

 **Now I sound like Gai...**

 **SO yes this was all Haku, and what he thought about Kunie, yes he had a younger sister, she died when she was around Kunie's age, and since her and Haku have similar looks she looked like his sister.**

 **That's all for now Kitties, till next time, review, or PM me if ya have any questions.**


	3. Who I used to be

**K.M:**

 **And I'm back to One-shots! This one is a total blast from the past, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rune: CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

 **K.M: No.**

 **Rune: WHY?!**

 **K.M: Cause it's Kunie's turn...come out here Kunie...**

 **Kunie: ...**

 **K.M: Go on, say the disclaimer...**

 **Kunie: *sigh* Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns...**

 **K.M: Say it...**

 **Kunie: ...Me...and the gang...**

 **K.M: Good girl.**

* * *

"Daddy!" the squeal made a grin grow on Kyo's face, he turned from the car to see his three year old girl running towards him, she had to be a genius because she was already running around, and talking like an adult, she was even learning to read books, which Kyo had no idea how his wife had managed to do. She was grinning widely with her long black hair tumbling down her back, her cherub red cheeks from probably running around, and wide neon emerald eyes, she was the cutest thing in the world to him.

He ran towards her as well, and grabbed her mid-spring, spinning her around, "Gah, how's my favorite little girl been?" he asked her once he'd stopped, with a goofy looking grin on his face, she grinned back at him, and pulled on his shoulder-length hair, which he just _knew_ his wife would complain about when he got inside the house.

"Mommy, and me made s-ghetti, an' she let me mix it all by myse'f!"

"Really?" He wished he could hide his amusement, but no, his little girl was too adorable, her lisp just seeming to add to it, she was too cute!

Her long hair seemed to be a mess on her head, reaching all the way down her back, but he loved it just the way it was, and she seemed to like it too, he had remembered how just three months ago her mother had tried to cut it, and his little girl screamed her head off crying, they hadn't dared go anywhere near her with scissors again.

"Are the spaghetti done, cause I'm _starving_!" he made the end sound like a growl as he pretending to eat her, loving the way she giggled hysterically, and pushed his mouth away with her small hands.

"No daddy, no eating me, I'm no food!" she scolded, pretending to look serious, the pout making her look like a Lillipup, too cute, too cute!

"What if I'm not daddy? What if I'm...an URSARING!" he growled out as he continued to pretend to eat her with more fervor, tickling her neck, and stomach, she laughed out happily, he stopped when his hat had fallen off his head in their brawl, he ducked down to pick it up, and placed it on her head, the large, dusty adventuring hat looking adorable on her, he gave her a smoochy kiss on her cheek, making her whine.

"Daddy's scratchy!" she complained, rubbing her cheek where he kissed her, he laughed, he had grown a bit of stubble in the time he had been gone, not having time to shave it, the face she gave him was just too adorable to resist.

Carrying her to the house, and pulling his suitcase along, he let go of the suitcase long enough to open the door, when he was inside he let his daughter down as she ran inside the house, he called out happily, "I'm home!"

The reaction was immediate, his wife appeared out of the kitchen, he could only sigh happily, her long chocolate brown hair tied in a messy bun on her head, wide green eyes, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, she planted a kiss on him and grinned, "welcome back honey.", he looked around, but when he didn't hear another set of feet in the house he sighed.

"Not back yet?" he asked, she shook her head with a sad smile.

He only smiled back, "Anyway, go get fixed up, or no dinner." She said as she wrinkled her nose at his dusty appearance.

Though if he saw a mirror he'd probably be the same.

He faked a gasp, "B-but if I don't have dinner...I won't get dessert!"

"I know...no vanilla ice cream for you!" she cackled madly as he gasped at her in shock.

"You fiend, I should teach you a lesson!" he grinned as he kissed her over, and over again, the two laughing.

"Ew! Daddy, mommy! no kissing!" his daughter whined as she got between them, and pushed the two apart. The two adults just laughed even more.

After he had cleaned himself up he walked back down to the kitchen, clean, and washed, he stopped outside the kitchen, watching his wife, and daughter talking, and working. His daughter was setting the cups, spoons/forks, and knives on the table, leaving the plates to her mother who was more careful with them, his daughter conversed cheerily.

"-An-an then the Bidoof sneeze, right on me! Can you beli've that mommy?"

He couldn't help but chuckle softly, his daughter had gotten into the habit of teasing Pokemon out from the yard in the back, ending up playing with them, he almost couldn't believe how close she was to Pokemon, almost having the same mind as them.

Almost... After all it wasn't the first time he'd seen it.

It seemed his daughter had heard him because she had looked up at that moment and seen him, she smiled widely, "Daddy, did you hear? The Bidoof I was playin' with yes'erday was pushin' my hand, and then he sneezed on me!" He widened his eyes and gasped.

"He did what? Sneezed on you you say?" Bending down on his knees and pretending to be aghast.

"Yes, I was li'e that too! It was sticky!" This time he didn't have to fake it.

That was _disgusting_. He felt sorry for his daughter as she also scrunched up her nose like he did.

"Now, now, no more of this, you'll loose your lunch before you've had your dinner." His wife interjected with a stern look.

The two grinned sheepishly, their smiles identical.

They all sat at the table with their daughter chattering happily about her days while her "Daddy" had been gone.

"I forgot dear, how was the expedition?" His wife jumped in suddenly. He smiled widely.

"It was great, we managed to find two new rare Pokemon species, the Professors will be examining it soon. They've named them Lileep, and Anorith, the fossils were even found right next to each other!" He said excitedly, his wife smiled happily.

"Well I'm glad, you don't find fossils like that every day."

He laughed, "hah, we wish!"

When he looked to his daughter he found her with her head almost on her plate, her eyes half-lidded, he smiled softly at the sight, "I'll put her to bed." he whispered to his wife, who nodded with a gentle smile. He picked his daughter up slowly, resting her tired head on his shoulder, she moaned tiredly, he carried her upstairs carefully, going into her room, and picking out her Pajamas, a towel, and heading to the bathroom, as he bathed her she didn't seem to notice, being half-asleep through the whole ordeal.

"Close your eyes." she did as he said as he poured water on her head, making sure to wash the suds off her face so they wouldn't get in her eyes. After he had finished he had covered her in the warm fluffy towel, and quickly changed her into her pajamas, taking her back to her room, he set her into her bed, making sure all her cute favorite Pokemon plush toys were around her, he covered her in her blanket up to her shoulders, pushing her hair back, he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight kiddo." he whispered to the sleeping three-year old.

As he was walking out he heard a bleary "Da-ee?", he instantly turned, and walked back to her bed. She was staring at him tiredly, but her small hands pushed out of the blanket, and took his arm, pulling him, he was confused for a moment before smiling softly.

"Alright-e then." He pretended to be annoyed, he slipped off his slippers, and crawled over his daughter to be behind her, his back to the wall, the bed was a bit too small for him, but he would deal with it, he jumped under the covers, and hugged his daughter, who was curling into his stomach, her toys forgotten.

"Da-ee...geh mommy..." she slurred in her sleep. He didn't have to because her mom opened the door at that moment, he motioned for her to come, she smiled and took her slippers off too, crawling into the bed, both of them smooching their daughter between them.

"Night princess." her mother whispered.

"Nigh...mommy...nigh da-ee..." she mumbled in her half-asleep state.

"Night honey." His wife said to him teasingly.

"Night dear." He said back tiredly, kissing his wife's forehead.

"Night Kunie." the two said together.

She didn't hear them.

She was already asleep.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Dah! So cute! I guess I wrote this because I felt the need to show how this family was before Kunie became... the Kunie** _ **you**_ **guys know, she was just a normal kid. And an adorable one at that, you can tell Kyo totally spoils his daughter. Back then it was Kunie, and her dad that used to be the goofballs, but after Kunie changed her mom started acting like a goofball to remind her daughter of how she used to be, which is why Kyo, and Hana are always acting like kids in front of Kunie, though it only ends up with Kunie acting like the adult, which is unfortunate for the parent's, I wrote once of how Kunie had tried to be normal once but it hadn't worked, so she had given up, much to her parent's disappointment.**

 **That's just how she is.**

 **But then again Kunie is still just a kid, she hasn't really found herself yet, and her whole life is a mumbo jumbo mess.**

 **Anyway that's all, I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot, which took me a while to write. Review, or PM me, whatever it is you kitties do~**


	4. Origin of mischief and guardians

**K.M:**

 **Hey Kitties! I'm back, I've felt totally exhausted these past few days for some reason, just physically exhausted though, my mind is still running a mile a minute, so I guess that's the reason I'm here.. again...I felt I need to cheer myself up with some fluffy-goodness, and who knows maybe one of you guys are having a bad day too, so this'll cheer up all of us.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **So anyone else got Sun/Moon yet? hehe...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because IF I did Red wouldn't have been so oblivious to poor Misty.**

* * *

I yawned as I stretched languidly, yesterday we had gone hunting, I had been running a bit more than usual to take most of the weight for my mate, and now I could feel it hitting me in the behind, I opened my eyes, smiling as I saw the face that greeted me.

the same charcoal fur that was often fussed over, the same pretty ruby mane that would tickle me in sleep, and red dipped eye lids closed in sleep.

And I knew beneath them would be those beautiful icy blue eyes I loved.

I stood with a stretch, looking at the small space between me, and my mate, the small egg, though not moving an inch, was warm to the touch. My grin grew, I gave a soft nuzzle to my mate, still deeply asleep, and then one to the warm egg, I wanted to get a head-start on some berry hunting (it was all she would be able to stomach for the next few weeks after having an egg) before my mate woke up.

She smiled in her sleep, holding the egg closer to her, her claws careful with the egg, even in her unconscious state, I had remembered she hadn't let me near her, or the egg after we had gotten it, for the next couple of days too, finally a week later she had let me near my soon-to-be-son.

I knew it was a son.

It would be a son...

I was sure of it.

And I wanted him to have his mom's gorgeous blue eyes.

I blew the thoughts off, hunting, berry hunting, keep your head in the game.

I sniffed the nearby bushes, hoping maybe a Minccino had been around so I could follow it to some trees or bushes with berries. Finally I got a scent, following it, I found a small den, high up in the trees, a female Minccino saw me, and growled, I immediately backed off, not wanting her to bite my face off, the scent I was following had probably been hers, maybe if I found the male I could find the berries, I followed the other scent, running on all fours to go faster.

Finally I reached a clearing, trees filled with berries, I grinned.

"What a find!" I said happily, noticing there were a couple Pokemon around too, some stuffing their cheeks with food for their families, others shoveling food in their mouths in hunger. I went looking for a large leaf, when i found one I ripped it off the tree, and pulled it along me to use as a makeshift basket, after that I started pulling in as many berries as I could get, putting them on the leaf.

"Num!" I looked up at the sound, turning to my berry pile, to find half the berries I collected gone, I frowned, looking at the Pokemon around, they didn't even notice me as I looked at them suspiciously, maybe I was imagining it, I grumbled, pulling my leaf closer to me, going back to putting berries on the leaf. "Num!" I looked again, finding the pile half gone again.

I growled in anger, standing up from my crouched position, "alright, I don't know which one of you is it, but I don't think it's funny..." I growled out menacingly. The Pokemon looked up fearfully, tensed, some ready to fight, others ready to run, one brave Emolga separated from his group to glare at me.

"What are you talking about? Now look, everyone here just came to eat, so don't cause a fight!" He seemed to want to look menacing, but just looked cute...

I growled, "One of you is taking my berries, I don't know who it is, but if you don't stop I hold _all_ of you accountable!"

That seemed to make the Emolga even angrier, "Hey! Don't go blaming us for some troublemaker! We didn't do anything!"

I clenched my paws, reigning in my anger, I growled one last time before turning away, going back to my berry picking, the Emolga did the same, and hesitantly so did everyone else. Truthfully I didn't want to fight, but if they kept slowing me down like this I'd have no choice but to fight them off. "Num!"

I growled at the sound, turning swiftly, grabbing at the culprit, it yelped in surprise.

I looked at it closely, it was a...a...

I had no idea what the hay this thing was...

It was tiny, extremely tiny, the size of my paw, it had a navy blue face, but white fur, a blue scythe-like blade on the side of his face, a sharp blue tail, and sharp blue nails, but he was _really_ small.

I don't really get why such a small-OW!

I gasped in pain as I pulled my paw back, blood seeping from it, that _thing_ bit me!

And man did it hurt, I looked at the small...thing in shock, I hadn't thought he would bite so deeply, or that he was dangerous in the first place. His white fur was stained red at his chin, he was looking at me fearfully.

His face was also stained with berries...

I winced as I pulled my paw close, licking the two holes where the...thing bit me.

I hope he wasn't poisonous...

"S-s...so'wwy..."

I looked at the creature again, looking closer at him, his fur was dirtied and brown, and he had scratches over his scythe-blade, and his face, scars...

He wasn't small, he was just young.

And he was thin...

Sympathy hit me, I looked up to find the other Pokemon staring at him with a glare, they were probably angry they almost got blamed for stealing because of him, I growled at them, making them look at me before fearfully looking away.

I looked at the...thing.

Sympathy overwhelmed me.

"Come..." I huffed as I grabbed a couple more berries, grabbing the ends with my uninjured paw, I slowly walked back to my nest, slow enough for the small thing to follow, I could barely hear the small thing following behind me, it's steps slow and soft, I had to look back a couple of times to make sure he was behind me, and sure enough every time I looked I found him following behind me, fearfully, but determinedly.

I'll admit...the kid had guts.

I took him to another clearing, this one with a small lake, I went to the edge and dipped down for a drink, watching the creature from the corner of my eye, as he hesitantly also went to the edge for a drink, I waited till he was close before I darted forward and grabbed him, dunking him the water, I pulled him out just as quickly, this time though I finally saw his undercoat, white, as white as snow, my eyes widened and I set the pup down, he whimpered and shook himself out.

"W-why...?" he whispered weakly, almost sounding betrayed, I didn't let it bother me, I would be upset too if someone dunked me in the water.

"You were filthy kid, now that you're mostly clean we can head back." I told him, walking away, I knew he was following because I could still hear his steps.

When I had gotten back I found my mate on the nest sitting up, staring at the egg with a big smile, "Mayru..? What are you doing?" I asked after a few seconds of her not looking away.

"Shh it moved!" she squealed, barely bothering with a glance.

I went up the hill to the nest, underneath a large oak tree, I sat next to her, glancing at the egg that was definitely _not_ moving, I looked back to the little thing, making the "come here" motion with my uninjured claw. He walked over slowly, I acted quickly and grabbed him from his underarms, he yipped in shock, making a move to bite me, but backing up before he did.

"What is that?" I looked to my mate that was giving the small creature a raised eyebrow.

"No idea, but...he's certainly hungry..." I pulled open the leaf and set it next to her, holding the creature in my other paw, "I got you some berries."

She smiled at me, giving me a soft nuzzle before eating the berries happily, I sat the creature next to her.

He stayed put, I frowned and pushed him with my paw, closer to the berries, he still didn't move, "Are you gonna eat, or not? Because if you're not then more for me..."

That seemed to push him into action, I could only stare in shock as the small creature ate wildly, and violently, he was a ravenous beast.

I could only chuckle, pulling him away from the berries, a bit, the small creature growled, "slow down, you'll choke." I said jokingly, he looked at me as if contemplating my words, before eating slowly.

Mayru leaned closer to him, "What are you?" she asked bluntly, poking him with a claw.

He jumped and looked at her in surprise, "I-I-I'm a-an Pokemon..." she rolled her eyes.

"I mean what "kind", dupe-head." I frowned at her.

"Mayru...be nice, he's just a kid." I said, feeling a little sorry for the...pup.

"Look I have a baby to look after, and if you're some kind of...Sinnoh Sneasel I may have to kill you." I sweat-dropped.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" I said holding her arm back, not wanting her to kill the pup or anything.

She hummed before huffing, turning away from him, I looked down to the pup and smiled, he was actually kind of cute...

"Mayru...let's keep him..." I advised...she looked at me with wide eyes...

"You've lost your mind..." she said to me as she shook her head...

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you see? He can be like a protector for our son..." I insisted.

"Or the murderer of our daughter..." I sighed at her stubbornness, but I knew one thing she couldn't resist.

I nuzzled my nose into her neck, "come now Mayru, please..." I begged, giving her the widest eyes I could. I knew she didn't stand a chance, and she knew it too.

She sighed eventually, and nodded, I whooped in joy and looked to the pup who was looking at us in confusion, I smiled at him, "alright, from now on your name will be Fang, because you got some sharp ones there." I picked him up, causing him to tense, and look at me in fear, but I smiled warmly and placed him next to our egg, I saw his eyes grow big, I glanced at Mayru seeing that she was looking at the newly dubbed Fang with hidden interest.

I looked back at Fang to find him placing his small paws on the egg, looking at it with almost awe, "what's his name?" He asked in almost a whisper...

I looked to Mayru, she turned to me, before looking at the egg, "regardless of the gender I want a strong name for our child." I looked to the egg and smiled.

"Takeshi, the name of a warrior..."

I looked to the small pup, who seemed to smile, "Takeshi, the name of a warrior..." he whispered, my eyes widened as I saw him close his eyes, and softly glow white...

"He's imprinting on our child..." she whispered in awe, I nodded slowly, too shocked to answer.

"Maybe you were right." I head snapped to my mate, thinking I heard her wrong.

"What?!" I hissed in shock, she turned to me and gave me a foxy grin.

"Maybe he _will_ be our child's protector." I stared at her in shock, never, not even once had my mate ever admitted I was right, ever, either I was wrong or she was right, she wouldn't take any other answer, I smiled lightly, watching the small glowing pup, who I just knew would be stronger than he looked now. I grinned, leaning closer to my mate.

"Maybe..."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnddddd Scene...**

 **I'll admit I didn't feel as close to the characters in this chapter as I did with the others, maybe it was the way the characters were in general, but oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you weren't too unnerved at the blood.**

 **Anyway see ya in the next chapter kitties!**

 **Review, PM me, whatever...I don't really care...**

 **Okay that's a lie! I do care! Please review!**


	5. Secret spy mission!

**K.M:**

 **So here we are, I wanted to make this a little silly, so this is more of a laugh-at-her-because-she's-being-silly chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Rune: Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon because if she did they would have made Ash grow up already!**

 **K.M: Ya got that right! I own Kunie!**

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

I've run out.

Not running _low_.

 _No_.

I've run _out_.

I _need_ more.

I _can't_ let them see me like this.

I _can't_ be caught looking like this.

I _needed_ to go to the store.

I _needed_ to buy _more_.

I needed to make sure they _didn't_ know I was sneaking out.

But I needed to buy more, the risk of being caught was nothing to the risk of having them see me like this.

This was a mission, my mission.

And I would **_not_** fail.

I officially needed more hair dye.

I can't believe I let myself be caught low on hair dye, I had bought them every once in a while when we went to a new town, but I always had enough.

I was too arrogant.

No...Now I've run out.

So I _may_ or _may not_ have sneaked out of the Pokemon Center at night, and ran to the store to buy more, and then stayed up all night dying my bangs...

At least they didn't catch me.

* * *

 **Red's P.O.V:**

I don't know why she sneaked out, so I followed, I promised her parents I'd look out for her after all, imagine my surprise when I find her buying boxes of hair dyes, and sneakily giving the cashier a tip to "keep quiet".

I laughed my socks off.

I couldn't help it, the way she had seemed so secretive, and serious about getting the hair dye when she could have just told me she wanted more and needed to do a quick run to the store in the morning.

No...

She sneaked out.

It was hilarious, especially the way she'd tiptoe around or dodge behind bushes or buildings when people walked by.

And then sneaking back to the room, and then the bathroom, and then dying her bangs as quietly as she could.

Which wasn't very quiet...

So I may have gotten my fair share of giggles that night.

* * *

 **Gold's P.O.V:**

I don't know why Red's sneaked out of the room, so I followed, imagine my surprise when I find him following Kunie, who was buying something...

I don't know what the hay was going on, so the minute we all sneaked back to the room I fell asleep.

In the morning it was the most hilarious thing.

Her hair was... **green**...not a light green, or a dark emo green, no...

This was neon-green, as in the-color-of-her-eyes neon.

Bright eye sore green.

I laughed my butt off.

Kunie sat there with a red face.

And green hair.

They clashed horribly.

She probably hadn't even looked at what she bought when she bought it.

I may have had my fair share of chuckles that morning.

* * *

 **Rune's P.O.V:**

I don't know what's going on.

Red, and Gold were snickering.

Kunie's hair was green.

And for some reason Em is hugging the hair.

I repeat.

I have no idea...as to what the hay is going on.

We were supposed to train today...but...

I don't think that's happening.

Gold, and Red are being too childish.

Kunie was glowering at them while trying to get Em off her.

And Em was _not_ letting go.

I went over to break them up.

Sigh.

It's hard being the mature one of the group sometimes.

* * *

 **Emerald's P.O.V:**

I don't know why I'm hugging her hair, but the minute she let me out of the Pokeball I hadn't been able to get away.

It was green, I couldn't help it.

Don't judge me.

I can kill you.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Yeah I know, it was short. It was random. I did that on purpose.**

 **So how did you like that chapter?**

 **Yes? No? Maybe?**

 **Meh.**

 **Review, PM me, if you have any requests, feel free to say them.**

 **Till later my kitties.**


	6. Annoying brothers

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties, this chapter is a little different, I wanted to challenge myself a little so I decided to change up the writting a bit. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Pokemon, I own Kunie, her family, and the gang.**

* * *

Shaking, someone is trying to shake you awake.

Ignore.

Oh and they're trying to whisper nice things to get you to wake up.

Ignore.

Now they're making fake little promises of presents and sweets.

Ignore.

They're shaking a little harder.

Ignore!

The curtains are opened, the sun is hitting you in the face.

Not ignorable!

Evasive maneuvers!

Dive under the covers soldier!

They're sitting on you now.

Annoying...but still ignorable...

"Rise and shine sunny!"

...

...

...

Okay that nickname is hard to ignore, and it always made you happy to hear it...

So tiredly you open your eyes.

To find your big brother sitting on you, and grinning mischievously.

You can only wonder what he did _this_ time.

Or what he was planning to do...

Or what he was going to drag you into...

"Why dyuuu call meh thaaa*yawn*." you manage in your sleepy state.

"Cause your so sunny!" he shouts.

It's annoying...

And the nickname still makes no sense.

You look nothing like the sun...

Maybe the moon.

But not the sun.

The sun _doesn't_ have black hair and pale skin...

Nope. The sun has gold hair and tan skin...

Yup.

Your brother makes no sense.

He's a kook.

He manages to drag you out of bed, sleepily you do your bed, and get dressed, brush your teeth, and say good morning to your parents, you eat breakfast, and then get dragged out of the house by your brother.

A part of you is still asleep.

He drags you to the candy store and shoves chocolates and lollipops in your arms.

Then he drags you to that store with the really cute girly dresses.

You had really been wanting one for some time now.

Your brother forced you to try some on.

You liked the pretty white one with light pink, and green flower designs.

You don't like the ugly price tag.

Your brother takes the dress and buys it, despite your sleepy but firm refusal.

Your brother makes you wear the dress as he drags you to a restaurant.

He buys you a burger.

Your favorite.

You eat it sleepily.

But you make extra measures to make sure you don't dirty the dress your brother just bought you.

You look at the sky.

It's getting late.

You tell your brother.

He only grins.

You hate it when he does that, he never answers you.

He drags you to the park, you play on the swings with him for hours.

It's dark.

You drag him back home.

He thankfully lets you.

You get home.

It's dark.

Daddy, and mommy are asleep.

You take of your sneakers, putting them in the shoe shelf, then you put on your slippers, your brother does the same.

He grabs your hand and drags you to the living room.

It's dark.

The lights turn on.

People are screaming things.

Ignore.

Oh wait...

There's a banner.

You read it.

"Happy 4th birthday Kunie!"

Oh...

Oh.

Oh!

It's your birthday.

There was cake.

Chocolate.

Your favorite.

There are four candles.

Daddy, and mommy weren't asleep.

Your friends from preschool were there.

There were a lot of presents.

You feel happy.

You drag your big brother down to your level and plant a happy "thank you" kiss on his cheek.

He grins.

This time you don't mind.

The celebration and cake make you tired.

The guests slowly leave with your friends.

Daddy, and mommy give you a good night kiss, you put on your pajamas, and get ready to sleep.

You had a good day.

You got to spend a lot of time with big brother, that made you happy.

He was usually gone, and it was unfair for you that he wouldn't play with you because he was gone.

But you got to spend time with him today.

That's good.

But you know big brother leaves the day after tomorrow.

You sneak into his room and into his bed, snuggling next to him.

You'll sneak out in the morning.

Not like he'll know.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **So did you all like this? I had fun writing this actually, So I hope you liked it.**

 **It was a different take on my writing, and I'm actually quite happy with this one.**

 **Tell me what you thought. Review, PM me. Whatever.**


	7. Tsundere girl VS Emo guy!

**K.M:**

 **Back with the gang!**

 **Anyway this is during Kunie's vacation, I'm going to do the whole week. So look forward to that!**

 **I don't own-**

 **Rune: I wanna say it!**

 **K.M: ...fine...**

 **Rune: Yay, okay so Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon, only Kunie and the Gang.**

* * *

"Hi Jen, I'm Kunie, surrogate sister of the three stooges behind me."

"Hey!"

"How rude..."

" _Brat_..."

I grinned back at them before looking at this _Jen_ nifer Elizabeth Hawthorn.

"Am I still on trial?" she asked shyly, but deep down I could see a hint of amusement, I smirked at her.

"Yup, I'm the one you really want to get past though." I said as I crossed my arms firmly.

She nodded, probably trying to humor me.

We were all in one of the abandoned warehouses, which we had claimed as our hangout a couple years ago...

Apparently Haku owned it...

But I had only managed to pry that out of him through strict interrogation, and a whole professional investigation...

Oh who am I kidding!

I gave him the puppy eyes, and he caved.

Simple as that.

"So how long have you two been dating?" I asked bluntly.

There was sputtering from where Yuri was coughing over his drink, I'm glad I planned that part perfectly.

"W-we're not d-d-dating! J-Jen and I-I-We-she's-w-we're only friends!"

I gave him an unbelieving glance before turning to Jen again, who was nervously looking around the place and blushing slightly.

Oh they were so dating.

But wait...I've only been gone for a couple months...how would they have..?

"You must have been going out before I even left..." I realized slowly, noticing the two behind me doing the same.

"I'd only been gone six months after all..." I gave Jen a serious look as she looked down in embarrassment, her face now seriously red.

I can't believe it. Blabber-mouth Yuri actually kept a secret...it was probably the end of the world or something because _this_ isn't possible.

I can see why Yuri would fall for her, not only was she a very pretty girl, but she had a very modest nature that was just so cute it was practically huggable, and Yuri was a sucker for cute, and huggable things. But still, she was a girlfriend, and all girlfriends needed to be tested, if they had been going out longer than six months she probably knew a good chunk about him, especially since Yuri loved to talk.

I smirked cruelly at her nervous look.

"Let's begin."

* * *

I didn't want to be here, at all!

I mean I wanted to be here... after all I hadn't seen my friends in so long!

But I just didn't want to be here, I should have seen this coming the minute I got that letter.

It was true. All of it.

Haku, one of my best friends, had become a Pokemon trainer.

I felt hurt.

Betrayed.

But I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I didn't want to ruin the vacation, I was tired of having to avoid people because I wanted to avoid their Pokemon, it was silly.

But I just couldn't be around them, I couldn't stand it.

Deal with it. Deal with it.

Just ignore him.

"Kunie." I look up to see a ice cream cone shoved in my face, I leaned back to see Haku's spiky black hair splayed all over his face in that silly emo style dad really hated. I took the cone from him and gave a small lick, sighing happily at the cold flavor on my tongue.

Sinnoh in the summer was _not_ cool.

No pun intended.

"Thanks." I say softly, his Pokemon wasn't with him, I try to hide my relief.

The silence makes a return, I watch as my mom and dad walk together through the park, dad's arm is around mom's shoulder and mom is leaning her head on his shoulder, both were smiling slightly, watching Rune, and...Chimchar chase each other.

Yuri was laughing nervously as he pulled Jen away from Luca, who was smiling innocently, though I could see the mischief in his eyes.

I looked back down to my ice cream, a creamy white, Vanilla, the Family Favorite Flavor.

Or how dad called it the FFF.

Though I thought that just sounded stupid.

...

Mom agreed.

"So why are you here by yourself?" I look at Haku at the question, he was licking his chocolate ice cream while playing with his dog tags, not bothering to look at me as he shifted them in the light, causing it to hit me, I blink twice before looking away.

"I'm not by myself. Unless you consider yourself nonexistent in which case I am by myself because I'm not gonna deal with Yuri, or Rune right now, and mom, and dad are getting a little too close for it to be comfortable for me." I drawled, trying to seem uninterested. I yelp when I feel myself being grabbed and squished.

Very...squished.

I open my eyes to see black, I look up to see Haku looking at me in amusement.

"Stop being so Tsundere." My eyes widen as I couldn't hold the blush of embarrassment at what he called me.

"I am not Tsundere you idiot!" I shout, pulling away from his tight hug to push at his face.

"That's something someone who was Tsundere would say."

I growl as I smack his head.

"Yeah well you wear piercings and like to read dark poems you emo! You don't see me judging you..." I mutter as I cross my arms.

"The truth is you don't want to hang around Yuri because you know he'll ask about what happened, questions like 'why does Rune have floating blue stones following him?', and 'why are you so injured?', and you don't want to hang around Rune because you want to avoid Chimchar, and last but not least you're avoiding your parent's because you want to give them some alone time. Now am I right, or am I right you Tsundere?"

I was shocked. Really shocked. Not because he figured it out. No. That's no surprise with how well he knew me.

But the truth was I didn't know _why_ I didn't want to hang out with everyone, why I wanted to avoid them.

But Haku did.

That's what shocked me.

Haku knew me better than I knew myself.

That's...scary...

I growled when I felt my hair being ruffled, I know I've said this before, but I _hate_ having my hair touched, Haku's deep voice chuckled.

"Still a Pokemon I see." He teased, reminding me of the time Yuri did that, I swatted his hand away, but I couldn't hide the smile that crept up to my face.

"Still a loner I see."

"It seems to me that a loner hanging out with another loner doesn't change the fact that she's a loner."

"Oh so now _I'm_ the loner? It seems to me like you're too busy being emo to figure out that that insult doesn't count because I recall calling you a loner first."

"What are you five?"

"No ten you idiot."

"..."

"..."

We both busted out laughing, I have no idea what we were even talking about at first.

"Honestly...It's been a while since I've laughed like that." Haku chuckles, I smile up at him, he places his arm around me, I hug him with one hand, licking my ice cream with the other.

"Well the only reason you can laugh like that is because I'm just so entertaining."

"Or amusing."

"Amusing...?"

"You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

I gasp dramatically and give him a shocked look.

"You take that back!"

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"I want you to stop being a jerk. But in that case you won't be Haku anymore would you? Jerkiness is like 98% of who you are... maybe we can reprogram you!"

"I'm not a robot you brat."

"Oh so now I'm a brat am I? And you're just a brilliant ray of sunshine on _my_ day..."

"Don't forget the rainbows."

"Do you make it rain puppies too?"

"What am I now? Mother Nature?"

"What am I? a wizard? How should I know? Figure it out."

"You're not an easy person to be around, you know..."

"Shut up. I'm fabulous."

"Denial."

"Is a river in Africa, You been there? If not, then you must have been studying a lot in geography at school, good boy!"

"Shut up."

"Couldn't come up with a better come back?"

"Couldn't come up with a better style? Where's the rest of your pants?"

"At home, next to the sewing machine where I knit cute little pink hats for my best jerk-friends."

"I burn cute little pink hats my brat-friends give me in the fire place."

"You don't do the same to puppies do you?"

"I like them as hot dogs best."

"...wow..."

"Horrible, I know."

"You monster."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was fun to write, especially the banter between Kunie and Haku, those two are like siblings after all.**

 **Anyway review, or PM me for any requests for the next chapters, see ya next time kitties!**


	8. New beginnings

**K.M:**

 **Here's the next chap!**

 **Rune? Will you do the honors?**

 **Rune: Okey dokey Loki artichokie! Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns Kunie, and the gang!**

* * *

Sun glinted in the sky, snow slipping off tree branches, and icicles dripping coldly.

Winter was beginning. Pokemon going into hibernation. Trees going to sleep. People bringing out warm sweaters, and thick jackets, and starting up fire places in their homes while drinking hot cocoa.

A single trainer watching the sun.

* * *

I watched as the sun slowly rose, mixing greys with pinks, and oranges.

" _Hey..._ " I turn at the voice, seeing the small black fox looking up at me apprehensively, I smile as widely and gently as I could, hoping I'd seem reassuring.

It seemed to work because he walked closer, when he was next to me I picked him up with an amused chuckle, he was so silly.

"Don't be so bold." I say teasingly, hugging him tightly, I could feel him slowly relax.

" _Kunie...I'm scared._ " I huff, feeling myself get annoyed.

So dramatic!

"I know."

" _How come you're not?_ "

Not scared? What a joke.

"You kidding? Of course I am."

" _...You always seem so strong._ "

You clearly don't know me all that well.

"I guess you helped me with that."

"... _What do you mean Kunie?_ "

I thought it was obvious.

"Exactly what I said. I was a coward before Rune. I always was, I seemed strong, acted strong, but at the end of the day? It was all a facade." I gave a bittersweet sigh, watching the sun start the day was always my favorite time of the day, a new day, a new beginning.

Majestic.

"I never liked who I was. And how can someone love anyone else when they hate themselves? They can't. But you know what? I never did _anything_ to change that... not till you showed up Rune... Gah, my life's been a roller-coaster, with your pranks, and bad luck, everything's been a mess, I've had no choice but to change..."

" _I'm sorr-_ "

"But I wouldn't change a single thing."

" _...W-what?_ "

"I wouldn't change a single thing. Not now. Not ever. I never liked who I was. But now? I think I just might. And I have you and Em to thank for that. Not just you, everyone in my life, you guys helped me be the person I am today, someone I could say I looked up to, and liked... You made me a better person..." I was rambling, I wasn't making sense, I don't think I was even listening to what I was saying.

"I feel like I can finally turn my miserable life around, change who I am, who I want to be, change my future..."

I looked down at the small fox, his wide, innocent, sweet, blue eyes staring at me.

Still just a child.

"Don't grow up too fast buddy..." I whisper to him.

He didn't answer, but that was okay.

I smile again, wide, not bothering to hold it back.

"Eh, Rune, look at that, I got sappy again, but then again that sunset is beautiful. Let's not mess this up yeah?" I ask ruffling his head.

" _A new beginning..._ "

"Huh?"

" _That's what you always say in the morning. I always wondered what you meant._ "

"Eh? Really? I never noticed?"

" _I think...I get what you meant now._ "

"Really? I never meant anything I think."

" _Gah, did you have to ruin it?! I was going to say something awesome!_ "

"Eh, sorry, sorry!"

" _Ah, never mind. LET'S NOT MESS THIS UP!_ "

"YEAH!"

" _YEAH!_ "

"Today is gonna be good!"

" _LET'S NOT MESS IT UP!_ "

"LET'S NOT MESS IT UP!"

" _Honestly you two! Don't you ever shut up. I find your voices annoying!_ "

"I recall you laughing with us last night."

" _Shut up..._ "

" _Kunie look. she's blushing again._ "

"Ha-ha, she's embarrassed!"

The sun was high in the sky now.

A new beginning.

* * *

Laughter filled the morning air, cold frosty winds blew against the ground, blowing away a black haired girl's hair, showing unfocused neon green eyes. Bright. Happy.

The small fox in her arms making jokes as their feet crunched on the snow, blue eyes. Bright. Happy.

The large snake slithered behind them, warm red eyes following reluctantly. Bright. Happy.

* * *

Protective red eyes following from behind trees. Bright. Amused.

* * *

Loving Blue eyes watching from beyond the clouds.

Finally at peace.

Bright. Happy.

 _"She'll be alright."_

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Hey guys, did this seem too short? I thought so...**

 **Anyway that's it for this, I hope you liked it, tell me what you guys think, and if you have any requests for the one-shots, feel free to ask.**

 **Review or PM, which ever, see ya kitties later!**


	9. The longing for the gentle

**K.M:**

 **And then she lived.**

 **She as in me because I'm pretty sure at one point you guys thought I was dead... well I wasn't I was just working out the kinks in my new computer.**

 **Anyway! On to the DISCLAIMER! FLASH! DO ME THE HONORS!**

 **Flash: Really? Yay! I've never done it before... Okay here goes! Kitty Master does not own Pokemon, she only owns Kunie and the gang.**

* * *

Bright eyes looked up to the mobile twirling above, small stuffed Pokemon grinning down to the eyes, a small music box playing a lullaby. The bright eyes glowed with happiness as it saw a familiar face appear next to the mobile, long, silky, brown curls framing a green-eyed face, a glowing smile on her face.

A cooing came from the small crib.

The woman smiled lightly, bringing her hand down and caressing the child's cheek softly with the back of her knuckles.

The cooing reached a higher pitch as small soft hands grabbed the larger fingers and held them close.

"Oi, Don't eat my fingers now."

The baby cooed in response, ignoring the woman and shoving the fingers in the gummy mouth.

"Ew no! No drooling!" She complained as she pulled her fingers away and wiped them, she grew panicked when she saw his happy smile grow sad, and his glowing eyes mist with tears, "Oh, no, no, no! It's okay! Don't cry!" The woman tried to shush gently, panicky looking for a pacifier, the child once again ignored her and started wailing loudly, his face turning red, and hot tears streaking down his face, frustration clearly showing. The woman panicked more and grew frantic looking for a pacifier.

Finding one she instantly pressed it to the baby's wailing lips.

Which shut the baby right up.

The woman sighed in relief and pushed the baby's hair back.

"You know...I never thought babies would seem so much work, other moms made it seem so easy...though of course you don't seem to try making it easier on me buddy." The woman mused as she fondly played with the baby's fingers and hair.

A low growl came from the doorway, the woman turned and smiled at who she saw.

"Hey Luxy." The large black cat Pokemon walked into the room, old age lines around his eyes and mouth, again he growled lowly, walking to the woman and nuzzling his head to her shoulder, the woman grinned and pat the large cat on the head.

"Aw, did you come to see the baby? You weren't worried were you?" she asked as she ruffled the small bit of fur on the cat's head, the cat growled and gently nipped her fingers in playful annoyance.

The large Luxray leaned his large maned head over the crib, staring with bright and sharp yellow-red eyes.

The baby cooed again, reaching with chubby fingers up at the Pokemon. The cat purred and inched his nose into the child's hands, causing the child to squeal in delight. "Pretty cute huh?" She asked as she trailed her fingers through the Pokemon's wild mane.

The Pokemon grunted in annoyance, looking away from the obnoxious woman.

Before setting his sights on the child, a perfect mix between the two parents.

With his mother's chocolate hair color, but his father's spiky tufts, his mother's cute cherubic face, but his father's Caucasian complexion, his mom's round eyes, but his father's ocean blue color.

And he was also adorable enough to fit the bill of angelic.

He was in short, cute.

But not like he would tell that obnoxious woman that.

" _Honestly don't be so stupid. As if I'd care about something like that._ "

"Aw come on don't be like that."

The Luxray humphed and sharply stuck his nose in the air, not bothering to look at the bratty woman, knowing she was sending that soft look at him again, with the wide amused grin.

It wasn't a lie that he held some... fondness... for the woman, but never in a million years would he say it, make that two million.

"I'm back!" yellowed a voice from downstairs.

"Oh, Kyo is home!" Hana said as they looked at the door, Hana turned to him with a grin, "Take care of Rai, I'll be back up soon!"

" _W-what?! Don't leave me with the pup! I know next to nothing of childcare Hana!_ " Before the words even left his muzzle she had already left, he sighed in despair and turned to the child, " _Don't cause me trouble too alright. I've have enough of a handful with your mother, and your grandfather before her..._ "

The child cooed as he curled up and grabbed his feet as he giggled, rolling in laughter. The large Luxray huffed in annoyance.

He really, really, really hoped the third generation wouldn't give him trouble...

* * *

"Ah miss Moko, let me help you!" two small hands grasped at the grocery bags in the older woman's hands.

"Oh Rai honey you don't need to do that..."

"Hey, come on now, I definitely want to." The boy gave a wide-ear grin, brightening the woman's day as she smiled back at him.

"Oh you're too sweet sometimes." The two made small talk as they made their way up the hill to the woman's house, the steps of course much harder on the younger boy, who was holding heavy paper bags of groceries.

Of course not escaping the older woman's notice.

"Do you need help with those?" The woman's eyes said as she vigilantly watched the sweat dripping off the boy's brow, and the way his thin arms started shaking.

But the boy only turned to her and waved off her concerns with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, I'm a big, strong boy, so I can do this just fine." The woman laughed in amusement as she again marveled at the amazing politeness, and courtesy the boy had.

"But of course you are. Forgive me for doubting you."

"Eh, I'm not mad or anything, there's nothing to forgive miss Moko." Reaching the house the old woman took notice of the small sigh of relief the boy gave.

"Wait out here will you dear?" The woman asked as she pat his head, he looked at her with curious eyes, but nodded obediently. The woman walked into her house as the chocolate haired boy waited, she was only gone for a minute before she was back with a small bag, "Now deary I would like to ask you to give this to your mother, will you?"

"Umm... sure... I mean yes Ma'm." He corrected himself softly.

The woman covered her mouth as she chuckled again, "what a polite boy, now go on, run along." The boy grinned before giving his goodbyes and running off.

"I don't know what those Nagakos are doing, but whatever it is they better keep doing it. That boy is a blessing." the woman's wise eyes watched the running figure as another chuckle left her as she watched the four year old boy run down the hill.

* * *

"Eh? so he really did that...?" Hana mused to herself as she held a package in her hands.

"Did what darling?" The black haired man asked childishly as he swooped a kiss on his wife's cheek, making her smile lightly.

"Well... read this letter from Miss Moko, you know that older woman that lives all the way up on the hill?" she said as she passed him the letter and he read it, he nodded as he reminded the sweet woman that would always pass him a new baked sweet that she would make.

"Not hard to remember such a kind woman." His eyes scanned the letter, his eyes softening, as he finished, he put the letter down, the two smiled at each other as they both looked across the open kitchen door to the living room, where a small four year old brown haired boy was playing with a pair of blocks and a book.

"Rai honey, come into the kitchen for a minute? Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you." The boy instantly looked up at the mention of his name, and was in front of her before she had finished the sentence, staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"Yes mama?"

"Come here." She said as she pat her lap with a smile, the boy grinned and hopped on his mother's lap, leaning back on her with a smile as he looked up at her upside-down.

"We heard you did something very nice this morning." His father said as he opened the package his wife had been fiddling with.

The boy blinked.

"I did?"

"Yes you did." The mom continued.

"Remember Miss Moko?"

The boy nodded.

"Well she wanted to say thank you for doing such a nice thing for her.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did Rai, don't you remember? You helped her with her groceries."

"Oh that...that was nothing mama. I just thought it would be mean if I made her carry them all by herself up the hill. Like when mama comes home with groceries..."

"Yes. It's just like helping mama. But what you did was very nice, because Miss Moko always has to carry all her groceries up the hill by herself, but when you saw her, you helped her, and no one had ever done that for her before."

"...No one...?"

"No. You're the first one buddy." His dad said, grinning.

"Well... from now on I'm gonna help her with her groceries!" At that the two parents stared at their child in shock.

"Is that so kiddo?" The dad asked, the boy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Tell miss Moko to invite me to shop with her when she goes to get groceries so I can help her!"

The two smiled at each other before happily agreeing.

"She also gave you a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes take a look." His mother reached into the box and pulled out a metallic ball. Handing it to her son.

"Oh wow! What is it?"

"There's a letter... It says: Dear Rai, I wanted to thank you so much for helping I thought I'd give you something that belonged to me as a child, it's an old Pokeball from back in my days, It's a little old, but trust me it works quite well, take good care of it. To open it, turn the knob on the side and then click on it, it will open right up. Well alright then, go ahead and open it." His father said, smiling slightly as a grin got brought up on his face, they hadn't had Pokemon around since his Pokemon got giving to other trainers for his lack of skill.

Something that he lacked but his son seemed to excel in.

Pokemon.

The boy took it in his small hands, twisting and turning it this way and that.

"Turn the knob..." He muttered to himself as he slowly unscrewed the cap.

"And click on it." He pushed down on the button, causing it to creakily open it.

The bright light came out and glowed slightly before finally stopping.

A small orange pup, with a white underbelly, and black-stripes stood there.

"Oh wow!" The boy said as he jumped off his mother's lap and in front of the pup, "Hi! I'm Rai!"

"Arf!"

"Really? Wow! That's so cool."

"Afr, afr, afr, afr!"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, umm... I'm gonna call youuu... Flash! Cuz I bet you're reeeeaaaaally faaast!" At that the boy picked up the pup with slight difficulty.

"We'll be the best trainers in the whole wide world!"

 _"Sure thing Rai!"_

* * *

The childish wolf-pup looked at the scene with sad eyes.

Hidden behind a wide grin and even wider eyes.

Hiding his sadness.

They were training.

Again.

It was all they ever did.

Ever since they moved back.

He didn't know who started it. But ever since they did it was all they ever did do.

Train, from morning till night, then it was shower, bed, and repeat the cycle.

It was... horrible...

He was a little angry at whoever started it, not that he could remember who did it... Who knows it could have been himself.

He remembered the times he loved to train, where he longed for the hours they would spend together laughing and joking as they trained, together, as a team.

With Kunie.

But she never had the time anymore.

The laughing was hollow, the jokes empty, no one longed to train anymore, they just did it because they had nothing else to do.

Without Kunie there telling them what to do, how to do it, and when to do it... it seemed to lack the luster they gave.

It was mindless, droning, dead.

And they _hated_ it!

None of them said anything about it. Never complained. But it was all in their faces, in their body language, they yearned to do something else, and not just them, but with Kunie, like they used to...

The last time had been when Kunie had given a visit to the tea-haired boy out in the north forest of Unova, it was far, and taking the trip had been too long away from home for Kunie, so she never went back, and so neither did they, they couldn't remember the last time they left the town.

A part of them wanted things to be like they used to be before...

(Another part of him hated Kunie and just wanted Rai back... so they can go on another journey together... another part of him as angry at Rai for not bringing him the day that he was murdered...)

And then...

 _It_ happened...

 _He_ came...

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Gotta hate those cliffies right?**

 **I'm gonna end it here cuz I'm mean. make you wait for something that won't come out for a loooongg while..**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Read and Review.**


	10. HTUP 101 Part 01

**K.M:**

 **This is the first chapter of important chapters, hope ya like it.**

 **N: May I do the disclaimer...?"**

 **K.M: Dude... you so polite... fine...**

 **N: Thank you very much. Miss Kitty Master is not in the ownership of Pokemon, she only owns Nagako Kunie... and the gang... Miss Kitty Master?**

 **K.M: Yes?**

 **N: May I own Kunie?**

 **K.M: Ha-ha soooo cuutee... Don't push your luck kid, I can kick you out of this story.**

 **N: *Meep!***

* * *

Neon green eyes, one scratched almost to blindness...

Hazily looking at him.

Long flowing black Galvantula webs, splaying down her waist.

Silky soft to the touch.

The vision in his mind.

He couldn't help but smile.

This wasn't what he liked about her.

Not at all.

It was the way she was so headstrong, and stubborn.

The way she cared for others to death.

Her loyalty was boundless.

Her generosity ever flowing.

Though of course...

The way she smiled did give him tingles.

A part of him longed to see her again...

he remembered the last time they saw each other.

They had talked endlessly from noon to night, till it was too dark for her to leave.

Though that didn't stop her...

And he had loved every second of it. Hearing her speak so passionately.

So humbly.

The part that was king wanted to chalk it up as to her being the only female that he had seen in years that he wasn't related to.

But then he had gone out.

Traveled.

He met so many people. Women too. But none of them could seem to catch his interest like she did.

Then he decided to chalk it up to her being the one that might be the Truth.

But then he realized that through half the day his mind would end up thinking about her.

(I wonder how she is?

Would she like this Yakisoba?

I bet she'd like that Pokemon, it's so cute.

That dress would look really nice on her.

I wonder how much closer she is with her Pokemon?

That color reminds me of her eyes...

I wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her...

Has she changed?

Does she look different?

Is she shy now?

Is she bolder?

Does she remember me?

That ring would look beautiful on-)

He ended up admitting it to himself.

He... likes... Kunie...

A lot...

And he missed her... he wanted to see her...

He didn't care if she was the Truth, and he'd eventually would have to fight her...

At least see her one last time...

At least...

So he did.

In fact he was standing at her door right now.

* * *

 _"Kunie! Come on it's Saturday!"_

I sighed tiredly, "I know bud, but I have homework, I gotta turn this in Monday."

 _"Kunie that's what Sunday is for!"_

"I have work tomorrow, you know that."

 _"But you have shorter hours! You can finish it then!"_

"Rune. I'm busy. I promise, some other time."

Rune was silent.

The words were starting to sound like a mantra, a part of me angrily saying that I've been promising the same thing for years and I still hadn't spent time with them...

I didn't look up from my homework as Rune closed the door.

He didn't slam it.

That only made me feel even more guilty, a part of me longed to drop the papers, and run after him, forcing them to play soccer because I was bored like crazy.

And I just couldn't, my responsibilities holding me right where I was.

Today was Saturday, the only day I'm free in the week.

I was taking advantage of it to finish my homework.

I wish I was taking advantage of it to spend time with my family instead.

Gah! My hand cramped!

I cursed as I let go of the pencil, and shook my hand back and forth tiredly.

After realizing what I was saying I quieted lest Izumi heard me, and become traumatized that his "precious older sister" had been cussing.

Then the doorbell rang, making my ears perk up.

I wonder who it could be, I'd guess probably Red or Gold back from Kanto/Johto, or maybe the gang coming to visit or something.

I didn't really want to turn them away since it _had_ been a _while_ since I'd seen them, but I had homework...

I stood up while shouting for them that I was coming.

I looked down the stairs with a frown, all over the steps there were toys strewn around, my guess it was a prank from the Pokemon and they roped Izumi into letting them borrow his toys, I huffed in annoyance, picking some up as I went down, I dropped them in a corner where I hoped no one would step on.

Finally at the door I threw it open.

My eyes widened.

A tall thin young man stood there.

He had dark steely blue eyes, and long messy tea-green hair tied back into a ponytail, a black and white cap on his head, he was wearing a white mid-sleeve dress shirt with a black turtle neck that reached his elbows under it, beige skinny jeans, green sneakers, and a belt with a cube on it.

I didn't recognize most of him.

But that face...

Familiar... so, so familiar.

N.

Natural Harmonia Gropius.

That was this man's name...

I could only stare wide eyed, mouth wide...

He smiled brightly when he saw me, his eyes glazing over.

"Kunie..." He said softly.

I could only stare.

"It's been a long time... You didn't visit. So I thought I would visit you."

Finally I forced myself to stutter something "N-N? W-what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

He looked... so different...

He seemed to look more hesitant this time, but his voice was strong.

"I wanted to see you."

My eyes grew in size, "I... I-I'm surprised you even remember me... how did you find me?"

"Oh I merely asked around. Do you know you are famous?"

Those words confused me.

"Huh?"

"Oh yes. Nagako Kunie. You are advertised on the brochure for Nuvema town." I only stared wide eyed as he pulled out said brochure and showed it to me.

It was two years old.

I remember now... They wanted me to be the cover-girl since I was the smartest kid in town.

"I didn't know if you still lived here, but I thought it worth a shot."

A part of me was kind of creeped out.

But again... when I saw his wide innocent eyes full of genuine emotions I knew he didn't mean any harm.

I smiled hesitantly and opened my door wider.

"Well... come on in... I..umm... would you like something? Something drink? Food maybe?" I asked as I led him to the living room and had him sit. He looked around with a soft smile.

Eventually his eyes settled on me and didn't leave.

"No. I'm fine." I frowned because I could clearly hear the hoarseness in his throat

"No, please I insist, let me get you some water." I left before he could protest, but I could see the desperate "no" in his eyes.

I didn't really know what to say, what to think.

N, the boy I had met all they way up in the Northern forests had come all the way down here to see _me_.

And to think years later...

I felt my hands shake as I pulled out a tray from the cupboards, heating up some food, getting some water, my breath came out shuddered.

He came all the way here.

Why would he do that?

Push the questions aside, be a good host.

I forced a smile on my face.

I walked back to the living room holding a tray with a glass of water, room temperature since I didn't know how he liked it, and a bit of leftover spaghetti from yesterday, a fork laid beside it.

N didn't say anything, merely looked at me.

I grew nervous.

"Umm... do you... not like Spaghetti... or something...?" I asked hesitantly.

That seemed to spur him into action as he stared panicky at me before taking the tray and starting to eat quickly.

"N-no, no, no, I-I l-like Spaghetti!" He said, trying to shove more in his mouth.

I blinked in shock, the sight finally registering, "N! Slow down You'll choke! I believe you already!" I say as I sit by him, grabbing his wrist down.

He then started coughing.

I gasped, and quickly grabbed the glass of water, passing it to him worriedly, I gently pat his back, he took it gratefully, and chugged it down.

I watched as the water dripped down his chin and neck, "I'll go get some napkins..." I say slightly relieved.

Only to have my wrist grabbed, and be pulled back on the couch.

"Don't... I-I'm fine!" I look at him, again his wide innocent eyes are telling me not to go away.

"Err... alright..." I hesitantly pull my hand away.

I remember now, N loved physical contact, whether it was hugging, hand-holding, or even a small brush of the arm, N welcomed it, longed for it...

Clearly having been neglected...

It reminded me of some Pokemon...

Pokemon that were abandoned always had one of the two reactions.

Either never wanted to care about anyone again and became ruthless, hateful, and bitter.

Or ended up missing the warmth of a simple hug and cherished every moment of kindness.

I blinked before smiling gently.

I thought maybe he had changed, become a mature grown teenage boy...

He was still the same sweet N.

He only really wanted a friend.

"I'm sorry N... I made you make the trip all the way down here, it must have taken you so long..." I then remembered the tissue I kept in my back-pocket, I pulled the tissue out, and slowly wiped his chin, I could see it tremble slightly.

"I was just so busy-"

"Don't apologize Kunie!" I flinched and pulled away at the almost shout from the usually soft-spoken boy.

His steely eyes stared at me determinedly before shying down again.

"I just... missed you is all..." He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

I smiled sympathetically at him.

He only had his two sisters, and his Pokemon... He must be so lonely...

"N...?" He looked up hesitantly, a dust of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Yes Kunie?"

I smiled widely, "I missed you too."

* * *

My heart sang.

I swear it did.

Those words rose so many things in me I didn't know I had.

Small little flips in my stomach, heat in my face, and for some reason my smile just wouldn't come off.

We spent the day talking... for hours...

It... was just like before...

I missed this, I missed her, I missed... Kunie...

"N... I'm... really grateful you came... I guess I forgot how relaxing it was talking to you..." she smiled at me again, causing those flips again.

Her hair was short now. Cut to the nape of her neck, even her bangs, only falling to just above her eyes instead of down to her chest like before, and she wasn't wearing that bright hair dye I had come to associate her with.

But she was taller, if only slightly, up to my shoulder really, okay she was still short, especially compared to me.

But that just made her even more adorable...

Her bright green eyes though...

They were so... dull now...

She was sad...

Worse...

Heart-broken...

All I really wanted to do was gather her up in my arms and comfort her, I could feel her emotions, being bottled up...

It just wasn't right...

Kunie should...never be sad...

"You're sad..." She looked up in surprise at that, staring at me in surprise.

"What? No I'm not N, I'm perfectly happy." She affirmed this by grinning widely.

"And... you lied to me... I can see it... You're sad!" I leaned closer to her face, I wanted to get a closer look in her eyes...

Because I know I saw sadness I them...

Also they shine so pretty in the light...

She only stared at me slightly, her eyes... were getting wet...

She was... crying...

"Oh N, How do hay do you know these things? Are you psychic? Cause that's just not friggin fair man... You know, for us non-psychic people" she said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

I knew what she was doing. She did it before.

Joke around to hide pain.

"Kunie... tell me..." I whispered, my hands cupping her face and wiping the tears with my thumbs, though they kept dripping.

"I...I... Oh I just can't N, I really can't." she sobbed hiding her face in my chest as she cried.

My heart sank.

Her pain was so deep.

I just wanted it to go away.

"Kunie... Please... I just want to help you..."

"Y-you c-can't N. You c-can't."

"I can. I will do everything, everything... to help you... I always will."

"W-why? Why the hay would you be loyal to someone you hardly know?!" She sobbed louder, I could only wince at the pain that grew in my chest...

"Because. I do know you... I know everything about you... those dreams we had of each other... they were never dreams... they were our lives... we saw them... I know everything about you... and I know deep down you know everything about me..." I said genuinely, holding her tighter to me.

"I'm so tired... I'm so friggin tired... of this... everything, I just wished it would all go away, go back to it used to be... but I know it's wrong, it's just so friggin wrong because I don't deserve it, I don't deserve to get what I want! I was such a horrible person... But I can just feel everything changing, I hardly know who I am anymore, I deserve this, I deserve to be unhappy because I did so much wrong out there..."

My heart wrenched.

The tearful pain in her voice, the guilt, the sadness...

"I can't even spend time with the people I care about anymore... it's work, work, work, I never get a break... And Izumi... why am I taking care of him? ... Why? He deserves his mom, not me, I'm not her, I can't do anything right, not like her, she always knew what to do, I bet if she was here none of this would happen, my family would finally be happy, oh N I miss her, I miss her so much, I just want my mom back N..."

The words continued, her telling me of how she didn't have time to do the things she loved, train with her Pokemon, play soccer (which had been her initial dream), and had to raise her baby brother while protecting him from the horrible outside world, working nonstop, college, taking care of everything...

"Oh Kunie..." I whispered as I pet her hair softly, running my hand over her comfortingly, "I'm so sorry..."

"No... No... N oh please don't feel sorry, I'm just getting what was coming..."

She pulled away instantly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh N I'm so sorry, here you are visiting, and I'm crying all over you like a big baby..." she chuckled nervously as she wiped the last remains of her tears.

"I don't mind... I liked comforting you... did I make you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you... Honestly... You're such a gentleman."

"Do you... want... to come with me?"

"...W-what?"

"Do you want to come with me... You said you wished for it to all go away, I can make it go away by taking you with me."

She stared with wide eyes, before laughing.

Wide, belly-aching laughter, that echoed through the room.

"Oh N. I need to grow up."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No. I'm a coward N, this isn't a punishment. This is life, problems come, problems go, I need to woman up and tough it out." She smiled widely at it, rubbing away the last tears.

"Kunie..." I said in shock, I wanted to tell her to just leave and live life the way she wanted to, but the way she spoke... it made me think.

"N..." She put her hands on my shoulders, making a shiver go down my spine.

"I promise you. I'll make the best of this."

* * *

N left that day... I kinda wished he hadn't...

I kinda missed his soft words, and his warm hugs...

Actually I missed it a lot...

I smiled as I kicked the punching bag hard, sweat dribbling off my body like waterfalls.

It was gross.

Rune poked his head from behind the punching bag, grinning slightly.

"Done already lazy?" He asked, giving a cheeky grin that causing his sharp canines to sit right at his lips.

I punched his shoulder hard. Causing him to wince.

"You may be strong, but that's only because you trained without me, when I catch up with you, you'll fear me."

"Kunie?" I turned seeing my whole team there.

Takeshi stepped forward, his round red eyes stared wisely at me.

"What made you change your mind...?"

I grinned at them, putting a finger to my lips.

"Hey, Who wants to do some laps?" I didn't wait for an answer as I ran forward, hearing shouts of indignation as steps followed me, I grinned looking up happily, my thoughts on a certain tea-haired young man that had probably helped me... a lot...

"Thank you!" I shouted loudly into the sky.

"WHO THE HAY ARE YOU THANKING?! AND YOU CHEATED! YOU GOT A HEAD-START! GET BACK HERE AND PLAY FAIR! KUNIE? KUNIE?! KUNIEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **And that is the first chapter of important chapters, they will be done on random by the way, one second she'll be grown up, the next she's six, the next she's seventeen, you never know! So enjoy this, review if you like!**

 **See ya kitties later!**


	11. Nightmares are my problem

**K.M:**

 **Hello little Kitties, how is your weather, mine is constant rain, it like NEVER stops.**

 **My house is so dark, but I'm too lazy to get up and turn a light on.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the rainy weather, kitty or not, everyone likes a little rain.**

 **Oooonnn to da disclaimer!**

 **Haku: Hello.**

 **K.M: Hello...?**

 **Haku: ...**

 **K.M: What are you doing?**

 **Haku: I'm waiting.**

 **K.M: Waiting? Waiting for what?**

 **Haku: For you to get a life.**

 **K.M: ...That... hurt... FINE I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER MYSELF! I don't own Pokemon. I own Kunie and the gang, though I might just think of disowning Haku. *glares***

* * *

The first week of training had passed, it hadn't been anything difficult, just catching me up on what I didn't know. Mostly reading books, and doing quizzes. First and foremost were Pokemon types, which I briefly knew about, though I was a bit surprised that new types were being found. Then I had learned more on Pokemon moves, which I was quite ignorant on. Then I had learned how to scratch certain spots on certain Pokemon, since apparently scratching the wrong spot caused the Pokemon to attack you (Gold, being the jerk that he was told me to rub a certain spot on his Typhlosion, which made him mad... which made him chase me... I really hate that guy...).

I kinda found the last one useless to me...

Of course Gold and Red didn't care what was useful to me or not.

Red was nicer in telling me that, but I got the message nonetheless.

Then they made me do stupid things, like feed Rune, and Emerald special food, or give them massages, or even dress them up.

It was _really_ dumb.

The point was to help Rune evolve properly, and control the stones, not learn which bow matches with which hat.

The only thing I really liked was when we would make a stop and play a game of soccer.

 _That_ was fun.

Maybe not useful... but fun... interesting, and not boring.

I sighed and threw my head back, lying down completely in the back seat, Rune, who was on my lap, yelped before resting on my stomach, Em sat up from the bottom of the seat and jumped up, making me flinch as she also rested on my stomach.

I sighed again, this time in annoyance (and a tinge of nervousness).

"You alright?" Red asked as he looked at me for a quick second, I hummed softly, feeling too tired to give him a verbal answer.

Bon Jovi played softly in the background, and I let my eyes close to the chorus of "It's my life".

My mind turned dark, in my mind I could see him perfectly.

The boy with the tea-green hair.

If I didn't have a nightmare, my dreams were filled of him.

With grey-blue eyes glowing happily as he played with a giant red monkey like Pokemon, swinging on it's body like a little monkey, His wild hair swaying in the wind, eventually he falls and laughs happily with the Pokemon, more surround them, and he chases after them happily, I could only find myself staring at the scene in longing, wanting to enjoy it...

I wonder who he is, maybe some past imaginary friend.

I had a very detailed imagination then.

The dream ends and I find myself waking to the darkness of night looking at the roof of the car, I turn in my seat tiredly, making the two on my stomach to fall with yelps, Gold turns back and frowns at me. "You've been asleep all day." I only stare at him blearily, I had been asleep all day? Then why did I still feel so tired? Why was there a headache?

Why did I want to sleep again?

I looked down at the seat to find Rune and Em looking at me in annoyance, before their looks changed to concern.

"...Kid...? Have you been... crying?" I looked up at Gold, he was looking awkward, I lifted my hand to feel my cheek, to feel dry tear stains streaking down my eyes.

I had.

"No." I lied softly before turning around again to face the seat.

 _"Kunie?"_ I heard Rune's softly meek voice.

"Hmm?" I grunted tiredly.

 _"Are you sick?"_

"Hm hm."

 _"Okay then... I hope you feel better then."_

"Hm."

The car filled with silence again.

My head was filled with screams.

Matchbox 20's "Let's see how far we've come" played in the background.

* * *

We stopped at a town where a nice couple let us stay at their house.

I have no idea how _that_ happened but I'm guessing Red's innocent face, and polite nature would let us get away with murder.

Regretfully we all shared the room.

Of course there were three beds.

But we were sharing a room.

They were more likely to hear me scream now than if I had my tent pitched a couple yards away from them.

Basically they would most likely know about my nightmares.

Sooner than later.

That is if I didn't eat my pills.

Which I was definitely going to.

I'd feel groggier in the morning, and I might have a splitting headache, but at least no one would be none the wiser.

I was in my pajamas already since they had let me go first since I was the girl.

Also cuz I threatened them.

Finally Red came out with a T-shirt, and shorts, with a towel on his head as he dried his hair.

He plopped down on his bed, I discreetly got up and went to the bathroom, the pills in the pockets of my pajamas.

I closed the bathroom, and locked it behind me, as quietly as I could I pressed down on the cap and turned, leaving it silent.

Then I realized the hard part was pulling one out, I frowned before smiling, turning on the tap on the sink I pulled two pills out, and downed them, cupping some water to help it go down, I turned of the tap and dried my lips with a towel on the rack before finally leaving the bathroom, I could see everyone hadn't noticed, I sighed thankfully to myself before getting in my bed.

The drowsiness accompanied by the nightmare before made me shudder slightly.

Fearful of another one...

* * *

Falling, falling, screaming, _crying_.

And a lot of red.

I didn't jump up in fear, or shout.

I merely opened my eyes.

I was facing the wall, the window above me streaming light in my face, I shuddered out a sigh before sitting up, rubbing the tear tracks away.

"Kunie..?" I flinched at the voice before turning, seeing the blurry figure of...Red I think.

I couldn't tell without the hat, but the voice was Red, so I was gonna say Red.

I moved the piece of hair over my working eye to see it was him, I pretended to scratch my hair.

"What?"

He sat down on the bed, "are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You have nightmares."

My eyes widened.

How could he have possibly guessed that?

I heard clinking in his hand, looking down I saw my pills.

My sleeping pills.

"You didn't want us to know I guess." I couldn't answer, so I just extended my hand, letting him plop the pills in my hand, I held them tightly.

The silence drowned us, the tension high, I forced an nonchalant smirk on my face as I leaned back on my hands.

"So.. how did you really know.?"

"I have nightmares too." That threw me off, I stared at him in shock with my good eye.

He never looked tired, the dark patches under my eyes weren't under his...

He had nightmares.

"Years ago... there was this... accident... My whole body was frozen alive by a Pokemon attack... my hand didn't recover for a long time, Pokemon battles were hard, I couldn't throw, or catch well, my hand felt... numb... I didn't want to worry anyone, but I was starting to think I'd never get back to the place I used to be. I didn't know what to do. Who to talk to, I was scared..."

Frozen. Alive.

By a Pokemon attack.

I could feel myself shake slightly in fear, the thought of red eyes, cruel red eyes.

No. No. No. Go away!

Suddenly everything was dark.

No. I didn't pass out.

I could feel it...

The red eyes though...

"Shhh... it's okay... shh, shh, shh..."

Why was Red shush-?

Oh.

I was... crying...

I stopped thinking about that, concentrating instead on the comfortingly warm hand rubbing my back.

Not cold, not frozen.

Warm.

Just like _his_...

I gasped for breath, before shuddering another sigh...

Breathe. Just...breathe.

Calm down.

Those were the words that Red was saying to me.

It's okay.

You're strong.

It'll get better.

Shh.

If I closed my eyes tightly, if I imagined just hard enough, I'd see someone else, someone different...

Not...Red...his name is...

Was...

He comes, he comforts me, he tells me it's alright, he tells me he loves me very much.

Now my hair is being pet.

Kinda like he did...

"I never... realized... how much I hate that... or why... not till now..." I whispered between gasps, and sobs.

"Hate what?"

"Hm hm..." I didn't want him to talk, it shattered the image, it shattered him...

"Okay..." Eventually the tears stopped, so did the sobs.

I pulled away.

I just sat there looking down in shame, and Red with his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them in a comforting way.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Or scared of."

"There are lots of things to be scared of."

"You can talk to people..."

"No one understands me."

"I can."

"Then I don't want."

"Don't want what?"

"Anyone to understand me."

"It'd help."

"I've tried. It doesn't work."

"..."

"..."

"You won't last long like this."

"I don't need to last, I just need to deal with it."

"You're hurting yourself in the process though. Is it really worth it?"

"My problems are my own."

"You're parents worry you know."

"That's why I don't tell them."

"Why not at least tell a stranger, we've only known each other for what? A few days?"

"I don't know how long we'll be together, I rather not risk it."

"What will you do when you break?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"You sure are a half-done project Kunie."

"Nah just a lazy one."

"Is that your excuse?"

"It's the one they believe."

"You're a trickster."

"Manipulative maybe, I don't trick others. People see what they want to see, and hear what they want to hear, all I need to do is imply it."

"Is that why you've gotten so bad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit it. You're broken."

"Nah, maybe a little screwed up, but not broken."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **This made me a little sad at the end, writing it made me realize how lonely Kunie really was through all these years despite being surrounded by people, adn in the end it was her own fault. Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter, did it make you feel a little sad too?**

 **Read, enjoy, repeat, see ya later kitties!**


	12. Relationships are stupid

**K.M:**

 **Haaaaaallllooooooooooooo!**

 **I wanted to tell you all terrible news! The E-mails, and reviews you guys sent me is gone! I checked and there were very few left! I checked it before left and I had almost hundred, but when I came back there was only a couple, I'm so sorry I didn't get to read them but I was on vacation! So if you guys can resend it or something I'd be really grateful! I'm so sorry this happened, I'm trying to figure out what happened!**

 **In the meantime read this random thing that is kinda messed up because it doesn't go with the timeline of ma story!**

 **Disclai-**

 **Rune: I do it! KITTY MASTER OWNS NO POKEMON, JUST KUNIE AND DA GANG!**

* * *

"Shut up!"

"Oh come on! Why are you suddenly so shy?" Kunie teased, a wide grin on her face that clearly said she was expecting an answer.

"I mean compared to the rest of your life this is a miracle." Haku said with a drawl, looking bored out of his mind, but having his interest peaked at the conversation.

"And as your friends don't you think we should know about things like this. You shouldn't keep secrets Yuri." Luca said, always the peace maker.

"Oh your one to talk Mr. tall dark and _mysterious_!" Yuri mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"O-only fan clubs say things like that!" Luca blushed brightly as he looked appalled at the mere thought.

"Besides." Kunie shot Luca a look to stay on the subject, "What are you hiding?" she insisted with a suspicious look.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?!" At that the three stared at him in bemusement.

"You've been smiling all week." Haku drawled.

"You've also been disappearing a lot, leaving the field early, or coming here late." Kunie said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And also you've been chewing your lip a lot, which is a clear sign that you are trying to stop yourself from saying something." Luca observed.

"Yeah, you proved it when you broke my mommy's vase." At this Yuri looked down, again biting his lip, clearly proving Luca right. "Bye the way Mommy is still expecting a new vase."

"Yeah, yeah, tell her I'll buy her a new one for Christmas."

"We don't celebrate that dumbo."

"Yeah well you should."

"Christmas is a pagan holiday that makes children's behavior become selfish, and greedy, and does nothing for the growth of a child but stunt it. Gifts should be earned, not given." Kunie said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Sheesh Einstein, where did ya read that? In the 'how to not have fun' series? I hear the author Party Pooper has been working on a new book." Yuri rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I least I don't end up on the naughty list like you."

"Yuri is hiding something." Haku reminded Luca and Kunie, who immediately looked at Yuri with accusing looks.

"Stop changing the subject!" Kunie demanded, slamming her hand on the picnic table.

"Look I'm not hiding anything!"

* * *

"He has a girlfriend." At that Kunie and Luca gaped.

Haku was flipping through his phone in boredom, not paying attention to the two that were staring at him in shock.

"Come now, you shouldn't gossip like that." Luca said as he fiddled with the book in his hand.

"Hey many girls have you seen around Yuri?" Haku asked, finally looking up from his book.

"Well besides me...and his mom, and our moms...none... why?" Kunie asked, folding her arms resolutely.

 _"Maybe his girlfriend is imaginary."_ Zorua shrugged.

"I doubt it." Kunie thought to herself.

"I caught him kissing a girl on the way to his house." Everyone stared at Haku in shock, though again he ignored the looks and was again flipping through his phone, as if he hadn't said anything.

"The clues do point to him having one..." Luca said as he stared at Kunie.

"It did cross my mind... but I don't exactly know why he would hide that from us..." Kunie threw back in confusion.

* * *

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!"

"No we're not." Kunie commented defensively, until she fell with a yelp.

"5.8.21, a little longer than usual." Haku muttered looking at the stopwatch lethargically.

"Aw man! I had hoped to beat Luca's record." Kunie mumbled as she rubbed her head sympathetically.

"Close. But not happening." Luca said, with a rare moment of arrogance.

"Look at you guys right now! You're competing on who can last in a _tree_ longer!"

" _Nooo_ , we're competing on who can last in a tree longer, _while_ upside down."

"And just a couple weeks ago you were doing the same." Haku said with a high-arched studded eye brow.

"Yeah well that's..."

"The same thing. You're just trying to impress yo girl." Kunie said with her hands on her hips, "now climb the tree."

He indignantly crossed his arms as all three stared at him harshly, finally he sighed, climbing the tree, "ready..." He called down to Haku, who didn't even bother looking at the stopwatch, as he was again boredly flipping through his phone.

"Starting...now!" Kunie said excitedly as Haku started the time with Kunie leaning over his arm enthusiastically.

It was of course only twenty seconds in that Yuri fell down, causing the others to laugh.

"You didn't even last a minute!"

"Yuri?" At the soft voice everyone paused. Turning slowly to see...

A strawberry blonde haired girl, with tan skin, and teal eyes.

Then she started laughing, and Yuri was turning red, and everyone was putting two and two together.

Before they knew it though both the girl, and Yuri were gone.

* * *

"Kunie?"

"Yeah Mommy?"

"When are you getting a boyfriend?"

"When I feel like it."

"Why not now? I saw that one boy in your soccer team looking at you the other day, what was his name?"

"Was it Marcus? I saw him the other day."

"No, no Marcus... ugh, umm, I think he's the goalie?"

"The goalie? ...Junko?"

"Yeah!"

"Mom... Junko is a girl."

"Oh! Not that one!"

"Was it Marcus? He's the only person from my team that I _saw_ the other day."

"No the other one!"

"Black hair? Green eyes? Dark skin?"

"Yeah!"

"Mommy, that's Marcus."

"Oh well, then yes! Marcus!"

"No."

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"Cause relationships are stupid."

"Huh?! What makes you say that?!"

"Yuri."

"Wha?"

"End of discussion."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **There ya goooo, not important or anything, but I felt like it needed to be done.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	13. I'm better

**K.M:**

 **SOOORRRYY, I was gone for months, I won't bore you with blabber, but yeah... HAPPY NEW YEARSSSSSS!**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON JUST KUNIE AND THE GANG DUDES!**

* * *

The neon eyes glared at me through the mirror, haunting, and soulless.

Choppy strands of hair stood on end, cut short in erratic, angry movements.

Hands slightly red, and sore from holding the pair of scissors so tight.

The hateful scowl present on my face was one I was unaccustomed to. Was there ever a time I remember looking at the world with so much disgust? Looking at myself with disgust? I don't think so... but even so the scowl wasn't going away, in fact it just grew, and grew till my face was a dark, and terrifying look. I looked down, all around me where long silky strands of hair, cut mercilessly, and then the tears were falling, a sob breaking out, I winced and forced a fist on my mouth, hoping to stay quiet, I choked back everything, and washed my hands to get rid of stray hairs. With that I left the washroom, walking down the stairs, there were my parents, both dressed in black, my daddy was in a black suit, and mommy in a flowing black dress, with a black shawl on her shoulders, both had an sorrowful look in their eyes, looking as if they were holding back tears...

The black matching the stupid princess styled black dress I wore, the ugly, stupid, _horrible_ dress I wore.

I scuffed the top step purposely, making a loud thud, making them look up, and gasp, a part of me had a dark satisfaction to see them so upset, to feel just as bad as I did.

It was just hair, but I couldn't help but feel like their faces were the ones they would have worn if they had seen what I had seen, I wanted to see them suffer.

And for that I started to cry.

And cry hard.

I knew something was wrong with me. But the question was "what?"

Why was I being so sickening? So horrible? Making my parents feel bad?

What was I doing? I was...supposed to make them feel better.

What was wrong with me?

I felt empty that's what, I felt... hurt, sad, angry, lonely, and...betrayed, I felt like something had been robbed from me, something precious, and I hated it, I hated feeling this way, so bitter, and cold, constantly yelling out horrible words that caused tears to appear on their faces, horrible things that made them cry at night in their sleep asking "Why?"

Why was this happening to us? I knew we weren't a perfect family, we're never all together, and sometimes we had fights, but even so we loved each other enough to take the bullet for the other.

So what was happening? Why were we distancing from each other, giving each other cold and hateful looks.

Why was it me that was causing all this?

My tears overflowed as large sobs escaped me, mommy, and daddy coming up to comfort me, patting my hair, saying it was okay, they could fix it, and I'd have pretty hair again, but I could only cry.

Because I knew they couldn't fix the hole that had been ripped into my chest.

* * *

"Kunie would you pass me the sugar." The sneer on my face grew, couldn't she see I was busy? Nonetheless I pushed my chair back and walked to the pantry, finding the sugar, and unnecessarily loudly I put the sugar on the counter. "Thank you darling."

I huffed, realizing that if it meant having to do my homework in the kitchen, with my mommy humming happy tunes, and swaying back and forth I could only find myself leaving the house, saying I'd be back before dinner, though a part of me didn't believe the lies spewing out for a second. I was done pretending to be happy, I _tried_ , and I frigging hated it.

Two weeks, I tried for to weeks, and I only ended up doing more damage.

It was easier to just stay away from them, less pain.

Being outside I walked by stores, glaring as people joked, and laughed, hating the way they smiled carefree, I could see one of the kids from the junior soccer team was there, i briefly knew him, but I also knew he was one of the kids that hated me, since of course I had insulted that ugly Pokemon he always had with him, he had defensively told me to back off, only for me to tell him if he wanted me to back off he should just stop bringing his Pokemon to all the soccer practices.

It ended with us two in a fist fight, with his Pokemon eventually joining in.

What a coward.

I eventually stopped at a candy store, looking around the aisles with disinterest, despite my family's well known sweet-tooth, I found it hard to pick a candy that I would be willing to eat at that moment. Eventually I sighed and picked something random, walking to the cashier I frowned when someone bumped into me from behind, I felt my temper rise and looked behind me, a boy with lilac hair, and onyx eyes stood there, I glared hatefully.

"Walk much loser? Sheesh, open your eyes." I growled, causing him to stare at me startled, before he glared right back.

"Oh come on, I barely touched you." he retorted.

"So you don't deny you're a dumb klutz? What an idiot." I ignored him as I turned around, and walked farther up the cashier line.

"I'm not a klutz! Or an idiot!" He yelled at my back.

I huffed in disinterest. "Whatever freak."

"I'm not a freak! My name is Paul!"

"If I was interested in knowing your name I would have said so. Quite frankly; I don't care."

"That's rude! I'm telling my mom!" I turned around at that, smirking cruelly.

"Like a baby? Because you know that's what babies do, they go and whine off to their mommies. So I guess that's just another name to add to the list." I could see him falter at that, probably having never heard that. But then he glared again, clearly deciding not to look for his mom.

"Stop it!" I shrugged as I could see his mom coming up a bit a ways, I turned around, and started to ignore him again, finally my turn in line came up and I payed for my candy and left.

Fighting with that kid didn't leave me as satisfied as I had hoped.

* * *

Back, forth, back, forth, the glare on my face kept any kids far, far, far away from the swings. I had never been in the park by myself before, never daring to go out without the supervision of my family.

But at this moment I could care less if I was run over by a train or something.

At least if I get to a next life I could tell a cool story if I did.

* * *

The loud wails made me wince, a part of me felt that I should feel guilty for being the one that clearly caused the large bruise slowly growing on the kid's forehead, his name was Michael, and I had just smacked his face with the soccer ball...

On purpose of course, I wasn't some loser who couldn't aim right.

But like I said, a part of me should have felt guilty, but all I felt was annoyed with the kid for being so loud. Of course my mommy, and daddy made me apologize, and pretend to look sincere, inside of course I mocked the boy for being such a cry baby, he'd never make it to the big leagues with his whines.

Or maybe he would... I dunno maybe he'd be one of those players that always fake injuries...

I could see that.

* * *

I hadn't felt guilty when I threw a tea cup at Aunt Margaret when she had started cooing me. I hadn't felt guilty when I had bit that kid for making fun of my scar. I hadn't felt guilty when I attacked the doctor for trying to come near me either... I hadn't felt guilty when I had been rude to that kid in the store... or when I made all the kids want to leave the park whenever I showed up. I didn't feel guilty when I threw that ball at the kid's head. Or even when I kicked that Pokemon for wanting to play with my shoe laces.

And yet now I did...

Sitting on the floor with my back to the wall... next to my parent's room...

Hearing mommy...crying...

Or blubbering... either works...

"I don't know what to do! This is my fault! Mine! Oh I don't know what to do."

I could hear dad comforting her, though even I could hear his sniffles.

My head hurt...

* * *

"...Umm let's see... can anyone solve this..." The teacher hesitantly slid her eyes to the girl sitting in the back, looking straight at the teacher, an empty look on her face, the gory scar already healed on her face, but still leaving a gruesome reminder of what had happened.

"...Kunie?" the teacher cold out hesitantly, she... didn't want to rush things...

But Kunie had been her best student... and now she even looked better, she wasn't staring out the window blankly, or bothering her classmates, she looked like she was trying her hardest to meet the teachers eyes.

Because she was getting better...

Right?

"12."

Right.

"Yes. That's right. Can you tell me how you solved that?"

Suddenly her eyes didn't hold that blank look anymore, she was giving a sneer, she was getting angry again...

"By subtracting."

She was getting better...

Wasn't she?

Then why wouldn't she meet her eyes...

Mrs. Kotobashi was a very brave person to be dealing with children so young...

But looking into those eyes made her into a coward.

* * *

"I must say Kunie has certainly come back from her little downfall, she's back to being my top student... but..."

"But?"

"Are you sure she can see correctly out of her eye."

"We can't tell for sure..."

"Yes, Kunie wouldn't let the doctors anywhere near her, attacked one when they came near her with a syringe..."

"The doctor said as long as it doesn't hinder her, there isn't much we can do... b-but she seems to be doing okay! She can walk just fine! And she had no problems when she plays soccer!"

"Okay, thank you, I was just worried, she's certainly more careful now with that eye, but I noticed she's putting her hair over her...unscathed one... and she's been bumping into walls left and right."

"Yes, she seemed very angry when we spoke to her about it, we prefer to just let her do what she wants, it causes her to stay more mellow through the days."

"She hasn't given you any trouble at home?"

"Well... she's mostly the same...as in with physical stuff that is, emotionally? She doesn't speak much anymore, and doesn't seem happy... and... she's very cold... she shouts if she's pushed too much..."

"I'm afraid she isn't what she used to be..."

"May I recommend a child psychiatrist?"

* * *

The trap door was locked, I didn't want anyone near me...

I didn't like sleeping in my room anymore, preferring to sleep in his... which was really just the attic, but he had made it more homey, with blue painted walls, and glow in the dark galaxies on the ceiling, the room was filled to the brim with action figures, and comic books strewn around, they had never caught my interest before, but I didn't dare throw them away, much less move them...

Though the dirty clothes left on the floor had to move, I put those in the hamper at least, mommy collected them, and cleaned them, and I instantly took them back and put them away in his closet.

The room was quiet, just how I hated it...

But I couldn't bring myself to drag myself to the radio on the desk across the room.

That didn't stop someone from knocking on the trap door.

"Honey?" Mommy.

"Honey, it's mommy, please come out." Nope.

The long silence stretched, before I heard a sigh, "I know... okay? I know this is hard..." The voice was turning watery, "I miss him baby, I miss him too, I wish my little boy was here with us, and I wish we could all go and spend time together like we used to, I wish we could go on picnics again, or have another birthday with him, I-I wish we could do e-everything we did together honey, really I do, I miss him so much... I wish he never left... but I can't.. I can't do this alone... this hurts honey, I'm so lonely... I want my baby girl back, I want my baby boy back, but honey he's not coming back, we're never getting him back, but it's okay because we have each other, don't push me away anymore, don't leave us baby, come back to us..." The rest was just more blubbering, I didn't listen to it as I just walked to the trap door and opened it, letting her gather me into her sobbing arms and hold me.

For a moment... for a moment I was kinda annoyed with the noise..

I smiled, tears dripping down my chin.

But... for a moment I loved it...

* * *

Okay... ow... this is annoying...

Being in the hospital sucked.

But looking so uncool as I bumped into walls? Even more so.

How was I supposed to intimidate people if I kept seeing the pole to my left, only to be right in front of me.

* * *

"She's s much better now~ She's made new friends, and she brings them home from school, oh and she's talking more and smiling more!"

* * *

"Yes, her grades are much better, she's respectable to her teachers too."

* * *

"A little genius! I never thought it! She never seemed interested in any of that stuff, just soccer, but at least she has something to fall back on."

* * *

"I don't know. One second she's happy, the next she's shouting at everyone..."

* * *

"She's... not talking anymore."

* * *

"I mean... what more can we hope for her? It's like she's given up, the only interest now is soccer. And she's deathly afraid of all Pokemon, she even goes so far as to hurt them... we had to send all of _his_ Pokemon to the daycare..."

* * *

My father was either foolish, or didn't know me at all.

He gave me a Pokemon egg for a birthday present, and he was smiling at me as if he was expecting me to smile and say "thank you".

Anyone up for scrambled eggs for breakfast?

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Hi guys... ughhh I feel... dead... I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I won't bore you with excuses, I'm exhausted. I won't be updating as often as I used to so... yaaaa... The sequel for HTLP 101 should be out soon... but I won't give you a date, since it would be a horrible, horrible... lie. Anyways I hope you've all had a wonderful New Years, mine was awesome!**


End file.
